


【清河】合輯

by Nagiharako



Category: HIStory - 離我遠一點 | HIStory: Stay Away from Me (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiharako/pseuds/Nagiharako
Summary: 2017/3/19～
Relationships: Cheng Qing/Feng He
Kudos: 2





	1. 分類（程清）

程清喜歡不被摸透的感覺。鎂光燈下輕淺的微笑、朝著攝影機拋去挑釁的媚眼，他喜歡在大眾的目光之下閃著眩目光芒，那就是他抱持最深執念的一件作品，每一分每一寸都想要精雕細琢、力求完美無暇。

是的，他自己就是那一件作品。他喜歡表演，他也知道要一直擁有好的表演機會是需要持續受到矚目的，一點點火星都有可能燒毀他所有曾走過的痕跡。所以當站在舞台上的時候、當面對粉絲的時候，他極力的想讓自己是個符合大眾想像的人，也許冷淡、也許溫潤、也許霸氣，又也許揉合了那所有的特質，他不介意讓所有少女熟女都覺得有一天可以被自己帶上床上演一齣霸道總裁愛上我的戲碼，給予她們這種想像對他而言不痛不癢，甚至可以說是為了繼續在夢想的路上走下去的必備食糧。

與工作人員開會時的專注、琢磨角色設定時的沉默、閱讀劇本時緊鎖的眉間，他都不想讓人看到。也許只是因為年少的傲氣，不願意將那些汗水的痕跡暴露在陽光之下，但至少這是他的信條。也是那個高冷的「大明星程清」的存在方式。

曾經他也不覺得那個程清跟自己有什麼不一樣的。有一個嚴肅寡言又工作狂的老爸，他從小就學會了偽裝。好好讀書，當個乖孩子，在師長面前擺出一副溫順的模樣。他長了一張漂亮的皮相、頭腦也堪稱靈活，要同時在同學間八面玲瓏也不是什麼難事。看出對方所想要的是什麼，然後揚長避短，其實就這麼簡單。下意識的區分與周圍的人相處的方式，然後放大表現不同的自己，也許就是他現在對戲劇如此有心得的原因之一吧。有時他會這樣自嘲的想著。

而那個嚴肅寡言又工作狂的老爸，他還以為他會跟工作如膠似漆一輩子呢，想不到年過半百有了第二春，還是個閃電結婚閃電退休閃電跑去環遊世界的節奏。但從老爸特地帶新媽媽來片場找自己吃飯的隆重架式來看，這倒也沒讓他太過驚奇。

新媽媽是個很爽朗的女人。一頓飯下來他只留下這個印象。

爽朗，所以與寡言的老爸和裝乖的自己在同一個飯局中時，就顯得嘮嘮叨叨的。企業合作上有所交集的兩名高階主管在因緣際會之下發現各自的孩子居然是同一所大學的學生，話匣子打開後發現彼此都是獨力撫養獨生子，頓時一個親近感大起距離感拉近覺得彼此分明天造地設乾柴烈火等等老實說他並不想聽這個。

於是開始恍神的他在最後被塞了一把鑰匙之後才發現，自己神遊天外時父母已經把他的未來數年命運決定好了。

「蛤？」「你就去跟我兒子住，互相有個照應。我看你這麼瘦，有好好在吃飯嗎？你工作也忙，落下的功課就讓我兒子幫你看著吧？」

是也不必吧。我高中一邊工作一邊狠拚最後還不是上到跟你兒子一樣的大學。他不以為然。

當面具一層又一層的罩上，一切都是作戲一切都是虛假，那在「真實的世界」中，也許他只擁有漫天黃沙，就連自己都是不存在的。

第一眼見到豐河這個人，在他還不知道他就是他未來幾年都要被照應的新哥哥的時候，他就已經直覺的知道，這個人是拿自己沒轍的。看清自己之後迷茫的眼神、被披上外套戴上帽子掛上眼鏡都還持續著愣怔狀態，啊、這傢伙喜歡我的臉啊，他腦中的一角對這個人下了註解。

某種意義上與這種對象的相處對他來說是最輕鬆的。因為他相對不用特別多做些什麼，好端端的在那就可以所向披靡。再加上還有老媽的金言護體，好好照顧我啊哥。他笑得皮皮兩手一攤等著那個便宜哥哥在沉默地爆發之後認命地照顧自己。

但漸漸的他發現豐河對他的「沒轍」，並不單單是因為他的臉。而是因為，呃，豐河是豐河。

豐河就是個對大部分人都沒轍，對大部分事情都沒有太大情緒波動的人。不可否認這對他來說是個打擊，當他發現自己和豐河世界中的其他人其實沒有太大區別的時候。所以他試著更加招惹豐河、鬧豐河，最後無奈的發現這好像反而把對方的免疫力練起來了。

然後更無奈的發現，自己那張準備給豐河的面具，也在同時被一點點剝下。

別聽他現在用「無奈」這個詞，發現的那一刻他可是很震驚的。他將豐河劃分到用氣勢與立場可以壓倒的那類人那裡，所以他理應要保持霸氣外露以利掌控豐河，就算是撒嬌也該要是確信犯的從容不迫。但是那天，當他注意到身旁夢夢的痴笑聲後才猛一回神，驚覺自己正拿著原子筆亂戳豐河求關注的那天。霸氣何存？！高冷何在啊！他在一個晚上的震驚之後滿心挫敗地把豐河從那個分類中拉出來，卻不知道要擺到哪個分類去了。

他任性、他吵鬧、他安靜、他微笑，各種各樣的他、原原本本的他、找不到適合面具的他、不刻意放大某些特質的他。豐河唯一真正蹙眉過的，是第一次見到夢夢時的那句對假笑的批評，而那也在豐河看懂他必須要在學校同學眼裡維持「大明星程清」的形象之後，豐河再也沒有為此說過他。

相識第二天時那句帶點嘲諷的「有哥哥疼真好」，也許他現在可以發自內心說出口了。脫下層層面具後所剩下的，在「真實世界」之中存在著的他，聽見自己對自己這樣說著。

漫天黃沙之中有個人出現在眼前，他伸出手，卻不知道自己想要的觸碰方式是什麼。但也許怎樣的觸碰方式都好吧？兄弟式的勾肩、哥兒們式的撞肩、死黨式的並肩，每一種都似乎有點違和、又每一種都是如此契合。是啊，也許怎樣都好。

脫去所有武裝之後被剩下來的最後那一個人，是因為在他的世界裡第一個真實存在的人出現之後才真正存在著。所以他決定在搞清楚自己想要的東西之前，先盡情享受豐河給他的一切就好。

反正任性一下也不會遭天譴吧？程清眼睛眨眨，盈滿清澈純粹的笑意。

END


	2. 界線（豐河）

人啊，還是要追求自己的夢想，不能只會讀書。

從身側傳來程清語重心長的嗓音，讓他有點想笑。是啊，夢想呢。他聽著那總是帶點黏膩的音調變得沉穩而真實，卻是有如孩童一般描繪著對未來的想望，有如滿天星斗一閃、一閃。

豐河低下頭，收回目光抿唇輕笑。

但又有誰規定過夢想的樣貌呢？

程清拍戲去了，沒課的豐河有一搭沒一搭地撥弄著吉他，不期然想起那天晚上的片段。程清的聲線堅定而坦然，還有點老成的味道。看著自己的雙眼說出夢想的認真眼神，是只有在程清盯著劇本的時候才看得到的那種專注。

他聽得懂程清想表達的，也無意去反駁些什麼。被夢夢科普了不少程清的作品，舞台上、戲劇中，大明星程清那樣光彩奪目，卻不知道有多少人能看到他這樣踏實而真誠的模樣。

只是啊，也許這就是他夢想的樣貌。

平凡、無趣、正經八百、沒有主見、媽媽的乖寶寶、老師的好學生，豐河沒有遲鈍到不知道自己在同儕們眼中是怎麼樣的人。但他也不是真的很在意那些。媽媽是一肩挑起單親家庭的職業婦女，豐河從小看著她晚上趕著回家操持家務、甚至還為此把剩餘的工作帶回家裡趕到半夜，只為了多陪陪他，那他在年紀漸長後把那些家務接手過來好讓媽媽放心，也是理所當然的事。

本來就不是太過離經叛道的性格，如果能讓相依為命的媽媽的負擔減輕，那身為男孩子，讓他來照顧媽媽也沒有什麼不對的。

好好讀書、考上好的學校、找到好的工作、讓媽媽可以早點退休不再操心，然後談幾場穩定的戀愛、找個平凡而又契合的女孩、組個普通的家庭，安安穩穩的度過一生。不求大富大貴，只求平淡無波。這就是他想像中最理想的生活。

就算是媽媽再婚退休後的現在，他也不覺得維持這樣的「夢想」有什麼不好的。雖然媽媽有了新對象之後也有了新重心，他不用像以前那樣擔心自己讓她成天放心不下了，也不表示他會因此就立刻放棄多年來對未來的想像。他還是覺得規規矩矩、平平淡淡的，沒什麼不好。

也或許他一直對「平淡」有種執著吧。單親家庭啊雙瞳什麼的其實都不是什麼太了不起的事情，就是少見所以會引起他人的好奇。而那種好奇有時候會帶有惡意也並不是太稀奇，他算幸運，也就只有小學的時候才曾遇上那種指指點點的目光。但也許是當時的印象太過深刻吧，那讓他更篤定自己要往低調平穩的人生邁進。他從小就是成績優異的書呆子，認識了夢夢之後在她的強烈鄙視下將對服裝的品味提升到堪堪可被接受的等級，倒也在同儕群體中有了不差的印象。青春期時整個學校都是粉紅氣息，跟隨著大眾他也接受過幾次表白，並試著扮演好男友應有的模樣，每段戀情卻總是敗在他的不解風情。

當時他想著，也許總有一天會遇到一個適合他的女孩吧。然後他撞見最要好的死黨吻了另一個男孩。

那時的他沒出聲，甚至沒有讓任何人發現的悄悄離開。他只是彷彿置身事外的想著，也許自己在剛才的那一瞬間，掐死了自己初初自覺的愛戀。但原來那是愛戀啊？同性之間的愛情一直只是個遙遠的話題，在那一天第一次真正進到他的生命裡。以一種已經結束的方式。

於是男孩與女孩的分界在他懵懂的青春期中變得模糊，就如同愛情之於他總是虛無飄渺抓不住形貌，他看不懂那其中的不同，但他知道這種混淆不清對他安穩平淡的人生目標沒有絲毫助益，所以他將與異性之間的那道友情與愛情的界線也劃到了與同性的關係裡，將他不確定的對象全都隔開到安全距離之外。

而「親情」又是一種新的距離。他還在嘗試著錯誤著掌握不到分際。

思緒兜兜轉轉又回到最一開始的地方，談論著夢想的程清的聲音再一次在心底響起。那時的他是那樣專注、那樣沉靜。

「兄弟」的距離該是什麼樣貌，其實豐河心裡也沒有個底。他和程清同年，要端出教科書上那種兄長的架子，他可沒有那種臉皮。一直以來就不擅長生氣，又覺得身為哥哥就該照顧弟弟，一來二去，不知不覺就變成了這種微妙的關係性。說是親情嘛，程清和他相處不過數個月，他腦中知道程清該是弟弟，但真要問他心裡怎麼想，說程清是不得不同居的新朋友可能還比較貼切一點。

但是他不能把程清劃在友情的距離之外，因為他理應待在親情的範圍裡。就算異父異母、相處不久，在爸媽再婚之後，程清他終究是他的弟弟。

於是這種微妙的關係對他來說成了一條嶄新的線，單單只屬於程清的距離。雖說他也把夢夢當成妹妹在看待，但與夢夢是經過數年的積累才終於在現在這種又像摯友又像兄妹的關係中安定下來，而程清，卻是打一開始還不認識的時候，就該被放到兄弟的距離。雖然他有點不確定，但現在這樣應該沒有什麼問題吧？對程清來說自己是哥哥，所以他總是吵鬧任性像個弟弟般撒嬌，而自己則像個哥哥一樣讓他依賴。想像中的兄弟關係應該是這樣沒錯。

豐河點點頭幫自己下了這個結論，想起程清的認真眼神與平常的撒嬌神情的反差，忍不住露出一個寵溺的微笑。

表面上看起來是個自以為酷炫狂霸跩的死小孩，其實也是有在認真思考人生的嘛。回想著認識不過數月的弟弟，一種莫名的自豪油然而生，豐河甚至都要對這樣的自己失笑了出來。

很有男子氣概嘛，好像有點明白程清為什麼會成為演藝圈中勢不可擋的新星了。而如果程清想要無垠地飛，那也許他可以成為守在原地堅實的岸。這就是兄弟間的「互相照顧」吧？

無意識中刷下的和絃，是一首輕緩的曲子。豐河垂下眼，輕聲低唱。

END


	3. 牆（夢夢）

她對天發誓，原本她以為那只會是個無傷大雅的玩笑。

二次元和三次元是兩回事，妄想跟現實又是兩回事，她喜歡妄想，甚至總是把最要好的朋友當成材料－－欸，有個面容端麗的男閨密是多少腐女的夢想啊。豐河甚至連一開始都沒有抗拒，只是無奈的賞了她一個爆栗就隨她去。

最喜歡豐河了。夢夢掩嘴笑得像隻貓。特別狡詐的那種。

一直以來豐河身邊都沒什麼花邊消息，只有很久以前、在國高中時期有印象他交了幾個同樣乖乖牌的女友，然後無疾而終。不知道從什麼時候開始，豐河身邊再沒有那樣親近的存在，他就像是一個絕緣體，用無形的玻璃牆隔開周圍一切。

而身為唯一可以從那道牆自由進出的女孩，不可否認有時候她的小尾巴都要翹了起來。

也許豐河很了解她，所以願意給她自由進出的通行密碼。但她終於後知後覺的發現，也許自己並不夠了解他。

不了解他的感情、不了解他的顧慮、不了解他想要維持風平浪靜的假象。不了解他只是隔開那一切，但並不表示他不懂或不願去愛。

不，也許她了解。只是她沒把那當真。她以為只是她腦海中的腐女濾鏡讓她如此理解，而非真實的樣貌。

她以為豐河低垂的眼神、唇邊的微笑，程清依賴的語調、舒緩的吐息。全都只是她腦中腐女濾鏡的產物。

她以為這次也會像以往對豐河惡作劇時一樣，被敲頭抱怨妳很誇張耶別鬧害我們昨天超尷尬的，然後她再自顧自地說著矮油你不要害羞嘛快誠實面對自己的心呀，最後換來豐河無奈的搖頭與寵溺的微笑。

然後揭過這頁，就像那只是平淡生活中偶發的小打小鬧。

生悶氣的豐河與裝沒事的程清，她現在知道那不只是平淡生活中偶發的小打小鬧。

如果她所看到的那些情緒，那些流轉在豐河與程清之間的情緒並非她的妄想，而是真實存在著的話。

夢夢咬著指甲，那是她焦慮時的習慣動作。自己闖的禍，自己收拾。就算這次是捅大簍子了，她至少也得試著全力去收拾才行。

豐河是她最重要的朋友，而如果程清是豐河很重要很重要的人，那他也會是她心裡一個重要的人。

手機傳來創作網站中收到新留言的提示音，她看也不看的按掉通知，甚至覺得那是對她犯下錯誤的刺眼提醒，赤裸而諷刺。

【END】


	4. 小氣

「你那朋友對你這麼好，每天送你來片場啊？」

「嗯？才不是呢～他欠我錢啊只好以肉身償還啊哈哈哈～」

換場休息中有一搭沒一搭的閒聊，程清笑臉迎人打著哈哈，經紀人還在一旁開玩笑地搭腔說道這倒是替公司省了不少事。

「豐河，你怎麼突然跟程清關係這麼好啊？你們上學期不是沒什麼交集嗎？每天看到你們一起讀書，有沒有什麼料可以爆啊？」

「……也沒有什麼啊。」

下課時間好奇的視線探看了過來，偶像明星的八卦本來就是大學生最喜歡的話題之一。最被指望的豐河總是抿抿唇不多做解釋，只是給出一個軟軟的釘子。

「之後我們可能會想要做一個明星大爆料的專訪，程清你有沒有演藝圈外關係好的親戚或是好朋友願意上節目被採訪的啊？」

「拜託！我從出道後就忙得像狗一樣，都快被二一了，哪有空交新朋友啊！他們上大學後早就有新歡不理我了啦～粉絲就是我的親戚、朋友、愛人嘛！」

程清刻意演出被拋棄大狗般的可憐兮兮，成功換來採訪記者的笑聲、和經紀人懷疑的眼神。軟性拒絕的言下之意依稀可辨，所幸也沒有人真的在意。

「豐河，今天程清會來上課嗎？你覺得我們今天有沒有辦法堵到他啊？你可以幫我們嗎？」

「呃，我也不知道他會不會來耶……」

對待女孩子水汪汪大眼的請求總是特別不擅推拒，接收到豐河快要招架不住的求救眼神，夢夢一邊偷笑一邊介入那個跟豐河不熟的程清狂粉與豐河之間，一瞬間有種成為英雄救到美了的錯覺。

※

一天晚上夢夢跑來豐河家蹭飯吃，恰巧碰上提早收工回家的程清。

趁著豐河收拾碗盤廚餘的時候，程清湊向她：「欸夢夢，有件事想拜託妳一下。」

蛤？！拜託我？！夢夢險些就要被塞滿嘴的蘋果嗆死。她杏眼圓睜，用全身表現出不可思議。

「幹嘛這麼驚訝？」程清的聲音壓得很低，見不得人似的。彷彿是查覺到程清的認真勁，夢夢扶好眼鏡正經八百的端坐，準備聽聽到底是什麼事情需要讓程清這樣小心翼翼。

程清瞥了在流理臺洗餐具的豐河一眼：「雖然還沒定案，但最近雜誌社搞不好會來學校採訪我周邊的老師同學什麼的，我希望妳到時候幫我把豐河支開。」

「支開？」

幹嘛支開？夢夢歪頭，在她的腐女腦中，這不正是個宣告主權的好機會嗎？大明星帝王攻想要昭告天下「這是我的人」的最好時機可不就是……

嗯？昭告天下？大好時機？

「喔～我懂了，我都～懂～了。」

程清本想表示懷疑，但他一抬眼就對上夢夢笑得異常奸詐的表情，還沒開口就聽到後方傳來豐河的聲音。

「你們在聊什麼？懂了什麼？」

「沒什麼啦！阿河你不用太在意～」連語氣中都充滿了調笑，程清賞了夢夢一個狠瞪，本意是想警告她不要亂說話，卻從夢夢的眼神中感覺到自己被當成張牙舞爪的小花貓。完完全全被鄙視與調戲了。

小、氣、鬼。

就像是擔心他讀不懂唇語一樣，夢夢把嘴型咬得異常清晰。

讓我們把時間倒回到數小時前。

嘻嘻。「英雄救美」之後，走在回豐河家的路上，夢夢手掩著嘴，無法抑止的心情大好。豐河怎麼可能不知道程清的行蹤。她奸笑著瞥了一眼身旁的豐河，收回目光幾秒後又再瞥一眼。

「夢夢妳幹嘛啊？」

「沒幹嘛啊～」

沒幹嘛為何笑得像隻偷腥的貓？豐河腹誹。而女孩蹦蹦跳跳的走到他之前，回身看向他，針織長外套飄飛起一個弧度。

「……不想給別人知道齁！」

女孩直勾勾地望進豐河的眼底。

豐河垂下眼避開那太過坦率的目光，咬咬下唇，再抬起眼的時候夢夢還是笑得一臉開心。而那是帶著真誠、不只有捉弄和戲謔的表情。

為了程清的隱私、為了程清的演藝事業、為了避免造成程清的困擾，冠冕堂皇的理由俯拾即是。但是看著夢夢的了然眼神，豐河跟著笑了出來。

「嗯，不想。」

那不是在新生代演藝圈裡呼風喚雨的大明星，那是「他的」程清。

「……唉唷我要被閃瞎了，阿河今天晚餐我要吃魚補眼睛～」

「煎魚很麻煩……」

「我不管我不管，我還要吃蘋果！」

豐河好氣又好笑地戳戳夢夢的額頭，暗暗盤算起晚餐的菜色。不知道程清今天會不會提早到家，還是多做幾道菜好了。

【END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一個講好聽一點是想保護對方、講難聽一點是想獨佔對方的故事。  
> 唯一知道雙方事件全貌的腐夢夢表示她又文思泉湧了（？）


	5. 從那以後的日常

拍拍褲子上的草屑，心情極好的程清故意撇開臉，卻還是能感覺到身旁的人的視線膠著在自己臉上，不能再更愉快。趁著行程的空檔來赴豐河單方面訂下的約，其實比起尷尬啊什麼的，更多的還是太久不見的思念。他不是沒想過，豐河會再次一板一眼的告訴他，他們是兄弟、他答應過媽媽要照顧他，所以回家吧弟弟。他甚至還想，自己也許會被豐河這樣隨便一句兩句就又帶回家裡，而且機率大概還很高。就連離家出走都要趁豐河睡著的時候，面對豐河的大眼睛，他可不覺得自己能撐下去。

但得到現在這個結果倒是他始料未及。人生果然不能放棄希望啊。豐河對自己說出他的決定時的表情雲淡風輕，真誠無比。就像只是在陳述一件事實，一個定理。

怎麼可以有人連說情話都說的這麼不解風情啦。程清失笑，但是心中卻滿溢著更多的喜歡。

哇，「情話」耶。嗯？情話？

「我很想你」「習慣是可以改變的」「一起生活吧」？這算情話？

像突然驚覺什麼似的，程清看向豐河的表情瞬間變正經，收起滿臉的笑容：「所以我們現在這樣是在交往了嗎？」

「唔？嗯……」像是沒料到會這麼直接的被問，豐河一時語塞，發出含糊不清的單音，像是點了頭、又像只是低下了頭。

而那讓程清一陣毛骨悚然。

「真的？你確定？」豐河甚至連表情都停住了，也沒有剛才看著自己眼睛時那種輕鬆的笑意。程清差點要恐慌了起來，卻在看到豐河的臉一下燒紅起來後放下了心。這個人怎麼連害羞都慢半拍啦想嚇死誰。程清低下身子湊到豐河眼前，靠得很近：「欸，我想聽你說出來。」

「呃……」豐河眼神飄忽，想躲，程清的眼神卻讓他無所遁逃。

「哥～」

這種奶音是豐河的死穴，程清清楚的很。果不其然，眼前的豐河閉上了眼睛，深吸了口氣，再張開眼時直直望進程清的眼底：「嗯、在交往啦……」

「……喔～在交往啊～嘿嘿！」

聽到想聽的話語，程清心情大好，拉開距離放過豐河，覺得太陽很高天氣很好他心情愉快到不行。豐河不太說，但如果他說了，那就是百分之一百可以相信。其實程清都不知道自己這種認知是從哪裡來的，他只是微微笑著，享受被安心感與喜悅所充滿的感覺。

走在身旁的大明星完全沒有大明星的氣場，像個討到糖吃的少年般喜孜孜的晃悠，可愛得讓豐河想揉一把他的腦袋。

「啊，對了。」

豐河停下腳步，程清看向他的眼神表露著疑惑。但那薄薄的嘴唇仍舊好看的勾起，不像女孩子般粉嫩卻也是漂亮的顏色、以及總是有點調皮的弧度。

「其實我不會覺得太快。」

送豐河回到車上，約好今晚會早點回家之後，坐上褓姆車的程清一頭用力撞上前座的椅背，惹來駕駛助理的大驚小怪。

可惡，自己臉一定超燙。

【END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 從那以後的日常就是確信犯與天然撩的你來我往，分不出高下（造謠）


	6. 表面張力

高冷、霸氣、傲視一切的目光電得小女孩們心花怒放，也許是因為經紀公司給他打造的形象如此，他也沒什麼牴觸，所以這就順理成章的成了他的招牌，出道後一半以上的戲劇角色都是霸道總裁傲氣實業家機車有錢人。

小女孩吃這套。令他意外的是熟女也滿吃這套。態度桀敖不馴也會莫名的被母性關愛，就算是他確實有著一部份那樣霸道狂傲的個性好了，每次都演這種角色粉絲不膩他早就膩了。

就像現在，捏著女主角的下巴痞痞說著「妳掉眼淚的樣子最好看了」的自己。反正這又是一部迎合大眾喜好的愛情喜劇電影，雜草女主角與壞壞大少爺的巴拉巴拉。公司老接這種戲就是想要讓全世界的粉絲都自以為可以當我女朋友唄。他在讀劇本的時候都不知道翻了幾次白眼。

出道這些年，倒是還滿常演到哭戲的。雖然大多是與自己演對手戲的演員在哭，而自己或笑或怒、曾經還有看著女主角哭泣反倒被煽起嗜虐心的角色。都說了，這年頭的少女們口味重。

但事到如今他其實有點慶幸那些戲他之前都演過了。讓他現在可以把那些畫面用單純的演技去演繹。因為那時的他還沒有體會過，看到喜歡的人在自己面前掉眼淚是什麼滋味。

尤其那眼淚，是為了自己而掉的。

演戲嘛，遇到瓶頸要不是找其他作品參考、就是靠想像、再來就是把自己過去的生命經驗拿出來套用。最方便快速的當然還是最後一個方法，那幾乎無關演技，而是重現出自己生命中真實的情感，自然快過細細琢磨分析後的展現，唯一的問題就是那是將自己陷入那種近乎真心實意的感情中，抽離反而更加痛苦。就好比說讓現在的他來套用那種情緒，他可沒把握自己可以維持冷靜。

那一天半夜他離開家，一個人待在公園裡發呆的時候。腦海中回放的爭執畫面，自己的聲音自己的情緒自己的動作都漸漸淡去，在一次次反芻中，越來越清晰的只有那個人的無助、痛苦、與口是心非。啊，那麼喜歡那麼喜歡的人，是我把他逼到露出這樣的表情嗎？到了讓他露出這樣表情的地步，這一切真的是我想要的嗎？

當時的他近乎毫無情緒的這樣想著，或者說他以為自己是毫無情緒的。眼淚卻不受控的拼命落下，就像揉合了兩個人的心思，拼命追尋的、不願崩壞的、火爆洶湧的、誠實無欺的。漫天的怒火讓他吼著想要聽到真話，而當那烈焰消亡，只剩下那個人彷彿開口就會不可收拾般的緊咬下唇，眼中的湖光閃閃發亮。

全力的，不讓淚水溢出眼眶的模樣。

讓現在的他回想那時的感受來揣摩戲中角色的感情？他才不想。豐河掉眼淚的樣子好看不好看，那是另外一回事。但就算只是在他腦海裡，他也不想再讓那個人淪陷在那樣的情緒裡，破碎地像要分崩離析。

惡質、霸道、總是讓人氣得牙癢癢，但卻又擁有致命的吸引力。程清的角色大多都是這樣的設定，也沒有人會去在意一個這樣的「壞壞大少爺」為何會被「雜草女主角」所吸引。反正也不重要。編劇大筆一揮怎麼撩觀眾怎麼來，這種戲本來就沒那麼需要追求邏輯。不期不待，反正粉絲吃這套。

但是這次卻有點什麼不同了。

「妳掉眼淚的樣子最好看了。」

大螢幕上特寫著程清漂亮的臉，痞氣的微笑掩不住他眼波流轉之中透露出的一絲寵溺與愛憐。是與以往大眾所認知的程清截然不同的表演方式，在這樣微小的地方豐滿自己角色的說服力。

又要紅了啊，這小子。試片會中，業內先進紛紛給予肯定。

而唯一知道自己拍攝時是怎麼一回事的程清，只覺得無比的尷尬。

豐河那個遲鈍人倒還無所謂，但絕對不能讓夢夢看到這部電影。太丟臉了。程清生無可戀。

【END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想寫的其實是程清捨不得看豐河掉眼淚可是不知道為什麼變成這樣了（但是我好想看豐河掉眼淚）（哥哥哭臉好評）（超級喜歡）


	7. 變色馬克杯極短篇：平行時空的交錯

某月某日接近午夜零時。這個時間豐河還沒有到家，其實是件很不常見的事。電話不通、也沒有留下任何字條音訊，一抹不安在程清心中緩緩擴大，彷彿預言著今夜會發生些什麼。

他輕咬下唇，豐河在行事曆上標著他今天要去某地辦事，程清抄起車鑰匙就打算沿路去看看狀況，雖然也不知道能有多少效用，但是什麼都不做，他實在安心不下。

喀喳。

聽到大門開啟的聲音，程清終於放下心，卻在看到進門的人時差點驚呼出聲。

全身濕淋淋面容慘白的豐河，像落水的貓一樣狼狽無助。程清一把抓起手邊的毛巾蓋到豐河頭上，感覺到毛巾下的人不住顫抖。

「怎麼搞的啊！先換衣服吧？」

有點了解自己在胡搞瞎搞的時候豐河的心情了。程清拽著豐河打算進浴室，總是老實的豐河卻沒打算往浴室移動，只是睜大了眼看著他，然後反過來牽住他的手往餐桌走去。

冰冰涼涼的手，讓程清心念一動，既然豐河不知為何不想進浴室，那他決定先去泡杯熱飲讓豐河暖暖身子。

隨手拿了即溶包沖泡，熱水化開粉末、圓滾滾的馬克杯泛起漂亮的赤橘，程清可以感覺到豐河的視線凝在他後腦勺。

「你先喝茶吧，再慢慢告訴我是怎麼了。」

接過馬克杯，豐河將它包覆在掌心，程清都有點擔心他會燙到手了。豐河的手指握在馬克杯上，指尖因用力過猛而泛起青白，被淺黃色襯得看上去更加寒冷。水珠順著他的臉龐流下，他卻仍舊笑看著他，眼神寵溺到近乎深情。真的很不對勁。

程清驚慌的醒來，身側的溫度冰涼，讓他一瞬間以為自己還在夢裡。

「哥！」「嗯？你今天怎麼這麼早起？」

豐河一臉疑惑，卻仍是微笑看著他，捧著馬克杯的表情好不天真。程清唐突的走了過去，捧住豐河的手。

「你、你幹嘛啦！」

豐河很無措。想甩開但又怕打翻飲料而只能僵持不動，而程清用指腹摩娑著他的指尖，柔軟而溫暖。

被他們的手掌包覆住的，是鮮豔的橘色。

「哥你今天還是不要出門好了。」「嗯？」

豐河不明所以，而程清只是瞥了眼行事曆，豐河預計要去某地辦事的日子就是今天。

此日不吉。

【END】

※馬克杯系列之淺黃篇※

這系列是跟同好玩的點梗極短篇創作，所以比較跳躍一點，大家可以來猜猜看設定（？）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 預知夢鬼故事


	8. 變色馬克杯極短篇：讀

豐河的衣著品味不怎麼樣，對室內擺設倒是滿有一套的。難得一個悠閒的傍晚，程清一個人在家裡晃悠。貓咪掛飾、抱枕，牆邊的仙人掌、書架上排列整齊的原文書和各地風情的小玩具，看似簡單細看卻能看出不少端倪。

就像豐河。

程清勾勾唇，孩子氣的笑。

因溫度而變化顏色的一對馬克杯，有時候程清會覺得，那反倒比總是一臉面無表情的豐河還要親切。橘紅的溫暖、淺黃的冰冷，如果豐河的情緒也有這麼容易看透就好了呢。

總是寵著自己的豐河，就算是有點困擾的微微蹙眉，最後卻總還是會寵著自己的豐河。會不會有時候其實是帶著其他的情緒呢？

修長的手指劃過淺黃色的馬克杯，稍稍停滯讓那光滑的表面一點一點的變色。如果你也有這麼好懂就好了。

但是啊，

程清看不見自己的表情，所以他不知道自己的微笑有多麼寵溺。

但是啊，好喜歡這樣細細看著你，試著挖掘出更多不同的模樣哪。

【END】


	9. 原劇評析

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非同人小說

好的！因為這樣那樣的原因（最主要就是不斷重刷離我導致情緒需要找個出口），所以以下為HIStory離我遠一點的觀劇感想以及吐槽！

首先因為我無比喜歡這部，所以先來寫感想好了。雖說這部情節破碎亂七八糟，但是其實是可以看的出來清河兩人感情變化的。而那種融在日常中的微小變化，也許就是我這麼喜歡他們的原因。

第一次的偶遇，雙方都只覺得彼此是生命中的過客。其實要說豐河是程清迷弟，大概只有這段看得出來。看他一臉呆愣眼神迷茫的盯著程清臉猛看，的確是還滿迷弟的XD

正式變成兄弟之後，第一天開始程清各種下馬威各種想壓豐河一頭，其實也會覺得也許是獨生子突然上面多個哥哥讓他惱怒吧？突然多個人來管自己憑什麼啊之類的？但程清倒是軟化的很快，君不見他第二天就開始在那邊任性撒嬌要睡床XD（其實我才疑惑他第一天怎麼會肯睡沙發咧XD）

接下來的感情轉變，程清大概本來就不是霸道的性子，他一開始態度那麼差，豐河卻也沒有真的跟他槓上，所以他也開始試著了解豐河（看魚）、並且讓豐河了解他（排戲），網咚很萌，但不談萌不萌，聽到程清從一開始說著「我都知道，但我做不到」變成「我都知道，我也有在努力了，只是真的好難」，再也沒有我！！！（無法冷靜）

而豐河嘛，他一開始就是打著要「照顧」弟弟的心態在跟程清接觸的，又漸漸發現程清其實不是一開始那種盛氣凌人沒腦子的討厭鬼，所以一切程清的任性胡鬧都變成可以接受的了。豐河在跟夢夢聊程清的時候根本就是個典型的戀愛中人啊！你那是抱怨嗎？！你那根本是在放閃啊！！！

這兩個人應該一直都是還在曖昧階段吧？喜歡跟對方在一起，想要知道更多對方的事情，暫時還沒有想到要交往或更進一步什麼的，就在那邊你撩撩我我撩撩你愉快生活這樣。此時要是助攻不出馬我們到四集演完大概都還是只能看他們在那互撩，所以也就只好原諒夢夢的不得已（但這段真心覺得可以再描寫好一點，嗯，求勿敗壞腐女名聲）

在收到假告白信的時候的程清一整個喜上眉梢真的好可愛啊，大概就是一種他可以繼續曖昧下去、但也不排斥更進一步的感覺吧？豐河誤會程清要跟夢夢交往時的小小鬧脾氣超不明顯（你們什麼時候互相喜歡的QQ怎麼這麼兒戲的說要在一起QQ之類的），但是那種無意識的佔有欲也真的是好可愛啊啊啊啊～

很喜歡吻戲的時候，程清在狂喜之下面對豐河質問的第一個反應是覺得豐河是在害羞的「不夠是不是？」，而被推開之後的反應是「還是你覺得太快？」，這根本就妥妥的男友力啊，如果豐河真的是覺得太快，我想程清應該不在乎等吧。好閃。

最後兩集的糾結其實我是很喜歡的。豐河擺明了就是喜歡程清但是還沒有足夠勇氣去承擔在一起之後的後果，他會想到家庭、想到社會，可是又不願意就這樣跟程清從此陌路人。餐桌吵架戲的哭戲演得真是好，不願意承認但是又不願意說謊的那個表情、程清離開之後才眼淚一滴掉下來的那個時機！真心無比喜歡這幕！

程清跟豐河其實是幾乎完全相反的兩個人，程清行動派，他覺得喜歡就喜歡，他也不相信豐河對他沒感覺，所以他步步緊逼要豐河承認自己的感情；但豐河則是比較保守吧？他覺得我們不用變成戀人關係也可以啊，就這樣以兄弟身份在一起不好嗎？但他可能沒有想到要讓程清以兄弟身份待在他身邊是種折磨吧。

程清離家出走的戲，在我看來其實是他的妥協。他決定要試著放棄了。說出那句「我會離你遠一點」的時候也許只是氣話，但在夜深人靜的時候也許他也覺得再逼下去也無濟於事，只會讓豐河更痛苦而已吧？在公園的那場戲就像是要哀悼他逝去的愛情一樣，好喜歡那種極其平淡的痛苦表現啊！

所以說這兩個人完全相反，豐河在衡量與程清的之間的感情的時候程清已經打算收斂他的感情了XD 這大概就是在最後的草地戲程清會那麼怯生生的，因為他不知道要怎麼做、不知道他可以怎麼做，多靠近才能不把豐河推離、又能得到豐河的關心與注意。根本就曾經被拒絕之後的患得患失啊！但豐河那時候已經想好了，想好所有未來會遭遇的事情，但他還是想要跟程清在一起了，所以他第一次伸出手去靠近程清。我！我！！！

程清改變了，他願意順著豐河努力去做些什麼，願意為了豐河而不去做什麼；豐河也改變了，習慣一個人的生活中多出另一個人，甚至第一次主動去「改變習慣」了。

我超喜歡這對…（結論）

好寫完感想我要來快速的吐槽各種地方了（欸）

首先，我其實不是很想吐槽演技啦，但演技的不穩定感讓我好在意啊，有時完全就神演技有時根本不知道在幹嘛連口條都很怪我…我不知道我該說什麼…

刷牙的兼用卡可以不要鬧了嗎？衣服不連成那樣乾脆不要用第二次那段還比較好吧？想搞笑？看到不連心情超差耶？

然後程清啊，沒有人那樣躲車跟怕電梯壞的啦。你用力一扯把豐河扯到懷裡都比較實在一點，那什麼啦？還咬手指咧，你哪位啊？（眼神死）

這部戲的時間軸大概是橫跨一個學期吧？（因為期中考大概不會特別講到過不過）好歹也在時序上做點區分吧？整部戲時間軸切得零零落落，豐河那個人衣服又都穿差不多，觀眾還要費心去判斷「啊，這是別天」很心累耶？雖然是爛梗，但你還不如拍個電子日曆跳來跳去讓我知道日月更迭咧。一個學期啊！秋到冬OR春到夏，來點服裝變化好嗎？！

然後豐河到底為何在那邊改像是國高中英文考券的東西啊？桌上還有一本地理總複習耶，他是有兼家教嗎？有嗎？清河兩人到底WHY會同一所大學同一個科系啊？這機率？而且上同一所大學同一個科系他們居然之前不認識？WHAT？好這設定的事情不是重點，畢竟全劇七十分鐘時間不多我們沒空談這些（？）

最後，導演你是不是很喜歡愛之言靈這部電影啊？床戲的構圖、電梯的構圖、樓梯的構圖？我個人是很喜歡那部片所以是有像到讓我笑出來啦，但這算致敬嗎？這樣真的好嗎？www


	10. 愚人節極短篇

『程清 我把我們的事情跟爸媽說了 豐河』

距離台灣隔著海洋的工作現場，程清撈出發出某人專屬訊息音的手機按開，一瞬間呆愣了下，然後馬上綻出一個可愛的微笑。

跟工作人員擺手示意要打電話，程清直接按下撥打鍵，聽到對方也快速的在幾聲撥出音中接起。

「程清？你今天沒戲嗎？」「嗯？在休息啊！哥～想不到你也會搭愚人節的順風車耶！嚇我一跳！」程清語調輕快，忍不住偷虧話筒對面的人：「但哥你這樣不行啦～你不知道愚人節能說謊的只有上午嗎？下次加油唷！」

話筒的對面傳來數秒沉默。

「我知道啊。」

【花絮】

程清：不帶這樣一秒變驚悚片的

【END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【超長的後記】
> 
> 我私設中的豐河和程清、豐媽和程爸。
> 
> 豐河是個老實到近乎頑固的人。媽媽跟他說好好照顧弟弟，他就真的把程清當成他真的弟弟好好照顧。就算這個弟弟一開始態度差又難伺候，他還是幫忙整理講義、照顧程清的生活。所以當他把程清從「兄弟」的位置放到「戀人」的位置上，我認為他會好好的把程清當成戀人對待，也會一開始就想好一輩子要怎麼走。
> 
> 而程清，我不認為他會害怕跟爸媽公開，只是我想他也不會主動去做這件事。一來他會擔心豐河的想法，二來在我心中的程清、他根本不在意爸媽怎麼想。「父母的同意與祝福」對他來說根本不重要，只要豐河跟他好就好。並不是說他不想未來，而是他覺得那些事情根本不是未來的阻礙。
> 
> 豐媽與程爸的設定，基本上是從豐媽跟豐河講話的方式及程清對程爸的描述來的。
> 
> 豐媽對豐河說話的方式，很隨興、大剌剌的、甚至還有點小不耐煩，聽起來是個開明、任性（也許是被豐河寵的）、充滿行動力的女強人，跟豐河有種亦母亦友的關係，所以雖然一開始會有點驚訝，但調適好心情她會變成豐河最強的後盾。知子莫若母，她會明白豐河敢跟她提就不是只是說說而已。
> 
> （女強人部分是因為豐河身為一個學生看起來非常有錢，他一個學生不太可能是他自己賺的）
> 
> 而程爸嘛，我覺得他應該是個古板的人。也許有錢，但似乎是只給予程清金錢上的富足，而少有情感上的交流，對於「同性戀」應該是比較無法接受的類型。（跟豐媽比起來）
> 
> 但是因為跟豐媽再婚，一個努力工作學歷至上的人會被拉去環遊世界度蜜月，我覺得他對豐媽的抵抗力很弱。所以開始會不贊同，但在豐媽的緩頰與豐河、程清的表現之下最後他應該會是睜一隻眼閉一隻眼的默認。雖然這過程可能要好幾年XD
> 
> 因此，事實上這篇的設定是，程清曾經有暗示過他想跟爸媽說，但當時豐河沒有回應，在程清在外地工作超過一個月以上時，爸媽剛好來到兩人小窩、媽媽察覺到異樣後豐河就坦承了兩人的關係。而這個簡訊的時間點是豐河自己默默處理好後，純通知程清而已這樣。也許有跟程爸做了一些約定和協議吧。
> 
> 以上純私設，以後也不知道會不會有機會寫到，但因為我很懶所以大概是沒有（喂）因此就隨意的發表在這邊囉～大家愚人節快樂XDDDD


	11. 魚系列：小丑魚

【魚系列之小丑魚】

向日葵班有一個好可愛的小朋友。

濃眉大眼又乖巧聽話的豐河很受幼稚園的老師喜愛，雖然平常是個安安靜靜喜歡獨處的孩子，但跟同班同學也不曾有過什麼爭執，小小年紀就一板一眼的個性更常常是老師的好幫手。就像現在，鬱金香班的小朋友三三兩兩跟著園長往遊戲室移動，偌大的讀書室剩下帶班的助理老師和一個小小的身影，肥肥短短的小手抱住幾本繪本咚咚咚的在書桌區和書架區往復，老氣橫秋的認真表情總是讓大人們忍不住想捏捏他的小臉。等一下又是另一個班級的讀書時間。

等一下就是向日葵班的讀書時間。

豐河收完繪本，又在老師身邊磨磨蹭蹭，老師微微笑給了他一顆糖果權當獎勵，豐河繼續磨磨蹭蹭。

啊，向日葵班的老師的聲音。豐河抓住自家老師的圍裙，有點忐忑，不知道他這樣的舉動完全融化剛從實習轉正的助理老師的芳心，差點要忘記該怎麼跟下班老師交接。

向日葵班的老師人很好，笑盈盈的要自家老師慢慢來別著急。豐河也很喜歡總是會摸摸他的頭的向日葵班老師，但是最近幾個禮拜他的注意力都在別的地方。

人群後面，有個小朋友頭低低的走著，兩側的瀏海有點長、在紅撲撲的粉嫩臉頰旁晃來晃去。他嘟著嘴，不時還賭氣似的甩手。

向日葵班有一個好可愛的小朋友。

豐河半個身子躲在老師背後，原本就大的眼睛更是圓睜，目不轉睛閃閃發亮，就像他根本不知道要怎麼挪開目光。

※

「紅蘿蔔要吃掉喔！」老師的聲音很溫柔，但其中所包含的堅定是多少小孩的惡夢。豐河皺著眉頭嚼兩口就硬把口中的蔬菜吞下，然後趕快多咬兩口雞腿自我補償。

像他這樣認命的孩子還是少數。一直到豐河吃完點心、拿著餐盤要放到回收車裡的時候，都還有很多小朋友在位置上跟餐點大眼瞪小眼。更甚者，還有拿著叉子猛戳紅蘿蔔洩憤的。

嗯，猛戳紅蘿蔔洩憤的其實只有一個人。

「你這樣戳會變更難吃…」「蛤？」

小朋友聲音清脆，態度卻很差。塑膠的叉子敲著塑膠的餐盤喀喀作響。豐河偷偷看了老師一眼，拉了凳子一邊坐下一邊將自己的餐盤放在他的餐盤旁邊。

「你幹嘛啦！」「噓…」

迅雷不及掩耳，豐河把那幾塊慘不忍睹的蘿蔔戳了過來，牙一咬眼一閉。

張開眼，那個好可愛的小朋友一臉呆滯，看著豐河眼睛眨也不眨。而豐河卻不由自主地把小臉皺成了一團，想找東西來換口味的東翻西找，從口袋中竟然只翻找出一張糖果紙，瞬間覺得無比委屈。

讓十年後雖未飽讀聖賢書但卻在升學考試的路上跌跌撞撞的豐河來說的話，這叫做衝動是魔鬼。或是色字頭上有一把好鋒利的小刀。但這時的豐河不懂這些，只覺得滿嘴奇怪的味道讓他糾結不已。

「給你一半。」

圓呼呼的小手握著點心的杯子戳到他眼前，小朋友的臉蛋比之前看起來的更紅了，一臉什麼都不在意的表情盯著餐盤猛看，就是不看他。

豐河突然覺得口中的味道也沒有這麼奇怪了，他發現自己居然還無預警的勾起了嘴角：「謝謝你。」

※

「我叫程清，你呢？」「我叫豐河！」

※

於是兩個小鬼頭的友好度蹭蹭的往上漲，連老師都發現自從插班入園以來總是拖拖拉拉愛理不理的那個孩子在換教室的時候變得總是走在前面、高機率與前個班級自主留下陪老師善後的那個孩子相見歡，就連全幼稚園一起的活動時間都可以看到一對別著不同班級名牌的小朋友玩在一起。

「這是孔雀魚！我馬麻說要長大以後才可以養。」

「是喔？那這是什麼魚？」

「這是…」

自由活動時間總是一個人窩在老師旁邊默默看書的豐河，現在在他身邊的是過去跟同學們還不熟悉而總是一個人待在一旁一臉窮極無聊的程清。豐河捧著那本被他翻閱多次的魚類圖鑑，難得的滔滔不絕。而程清雖然貌似不感興趣的翻著圖鑑，卻對豐河的解說聽得津津有味，甚至還會提出天馬行空的疑問。

雖然有幾個小女生會主動去找程清玩，但都沒看過程清主動交朋友。本來還有點擔心是不是有適應不良的狀況，但看他跟豐河玩得這麼好，應該沒有太大問題了。老師們都鬆了口氣。

如果他們不要把這種好關係用在不對的地方上的話就更好了。

「小河！你又在幫清清吃紅蘿蔔了？老師有沒有說過不可以？」

又是一天的午餐時間。又是一次惡魔的食材。豐河兩頰鼓鼓的，還不忘把頭搖得像波浪鼓。

「嘴巴張開！」「…啊！」

在最後一刻把嘴裡的食物嚥下，豐河一臉無辜。老師好氣又好笑：「以後不可以喔！程清，要乖乖吃掉自己的！」

「「好～」」

「等下我們一起吃布丁！」

老師走後，程清把手圈成一個小小的圓，湊在豐河耳邊小小聲說。被熱氣吹得癢，豐河縮起肩膀好不容易才沒有把程清推開。

※

向日葵班今天出大事，程清跟廷威打架，廷威還流鼻血了。一直以來都是孩子王的廷威像是從來沒受過這種屈辱，現在還讓他的好朋友們到處找著程清，就像還想繼續惹事一樣。豐河先一步找到抱膝蜷成一團的程清，推推他的肩膀。

「老師說如果你不跟廷威說對不起就要打電話給你把拔…」「我幹嘛要說對不起！」

程清轉頭瞪他，眼睛水汪汪的像剛哭過一樣。

※

「小河！你怎麼可以跟清清一起欺負廷威！」「誰叫他要一直亂講話！我叫他不要亂講話過的！」

輔導老師很生氣，被揪出來罵的豐河擋著程清更生氣。總是少有情緒波動的孩子這樣確實反常，但不管有什麼原因，打人就是不對的。她抓住豐河握成拳頭的手，蹲下身子與他平視。

「但是你還是不可以打他。跟廷威說對不起。」

豐河撇過頭。

「看著我，說對不起。」

豐河看了老師一眼，賭氣似的憋得小臉通紅。正在僵持不下，助理老師快步走了過來對輔導老師耳語了幾句，神情複雜。

※

「是廷威一直亂說小清沒有馬麻的…」

小女生扁著嘴，像鼓起了莫大的勇氣。挑戰孩子王的確要有很大的勇氣。回想身為家長副會長的廷威媽媽的強勢勁，老師在心底深深的嘆了口氣。

※

幼稚園兒童吃飽睡睡飽玩玩到餓了再吃，爭執互毆哭喊不管多麼慘烈都會很快被轉移。幸而通知三方家長後以各自家庭管教作結，並未釀成更嚴重的爭端。雖然程清豐河兩人跟廷威的小團體正式決裂涇渭分明，但兩個禮拜過還是基本上回歸了平穩的日常。

不時小打小鬧爭執互毆哭喊也是幼稚園兒童的日常。

「羞羞臉！女生愛男生！美美愛清清！」「你亂講！」「清清～清清好帥喔～」「我才沒有那樣！」「老師！美美跟小杰在吵架！」

對這個年紀的小朋友來說，不管真假，緋聞絕對是讓人驚慌的事情前三名。小女孩滿臉通紅，氣得發抖，瞪著嘻皮笑臉掐細聲音怪叫的小男孩，一拳就要揮出去。

「好了好了不要吵了～」趕來的助理老師拉開兩人，一番好說歹說讓他們握手言和重新玩在一起，然後無奈的看向本不該出現的罪魁禍首。

「清清～你怎麼又跑到我們班來了？」伸手想揉程清的腦袋卻被他敏捷的躲開，程清抱住助理老師的腿咧嘴露出一個討好的笑：「我喜歡鬱金香班嘛～」

「你是喜歡小河吧！」沒好氣的戳戳程清額頭，她沒發現自己的取笑跟剛才的小杰異曲同工。程清的反應卻與美美大相逕庭。他伸手抓過豐河，往他臉頰上吧唧一聲無比響亮，笑得燦爛又充滿得意炫耀：「對啊！我最～喜歡小河了！」

清清同學你一臉志得意滿是哪招啊？！小河同學你也不要這麼理所當然一點動搖都沒有啊！

單身2X年，想不到連五歲小孩都可以閃瞎我。助理老師欲哭無淚。

※

對大人來說，兩個小孩分食兩份點心是一件非常弔詭的事情。但是在幼稚園兒童的世界裡，卻是理所當然表達親近的方式。跟豐河分享點心已經成為程清的習慣，雖然一開始豐河總說要都讓給他，但他都嚴正的拒絕並表示要豐河跟他一起分著吃。就算是他最喜歡的小美冰淇淋。就像現在，分食完豐河的冰淇淋之後，兩人繼續友好的進攻程清的份。

「嘴巴。」「嗯？」

程清含著木湯匙，想著不知道豐河願不願意讓他多吃一口，心不在焉的回應豐河。

「嘴巴～」軟軟的手指抹過他的嘴角，反應過來之前就看到豐河對他笑笑：「你都吃到嘴巴旁邊。」

「…嘿嘿！」程清突然覺得心情很好，他可以讓豐河多吃一口。程清把臉湊向豐河嘟起嘴，極其自然的開始撒嬌：「你幫我擦嘛～幫我擦幫我擦！」

「沒了啦！」

※

「來～這是小惠生日的乖乖桶，要分給向日葵班的同學唷！要跟小惠說什麼？」「小惠生日快樂！」

同學的生日等同於點心的加餐，相熟或不相熟，看在糖果的份上大家的祝福都尚算真心實意。排隊的行列輪到程清，在祝賀聲後老師幫忙小惠分糖果，三顆不同口味的軟糖。

「…可以再給我一個嗎？」盯著手上的糖果呆愣了一瞬，程清歪頭對小惠懇求。而小惠則不知所措的看向老師。

「一人三顆，大家要公平唷！如果多給清清一顆，對其他小朋友就不公平了呀～」老師蹲下來跟程清解釋，同時也是給在場所有小朋友的機會教育。這正是要由老師而非壽星來發糖的原因，一桶乖乖桶的糖果數量都是計算好的，對小孩來說這種資源的分配不均可是最嚴重的大事，自然是要更謹慎以對，以免開開心心的慶生會變成班級內鬨的原因。

程清似懂非懂慢半拍的點點頭，從糖果中挑出一顆遞給小惠：「那還妳一顆！小惠生日快樂！」

※

那天後來有老師看到程清跟豐河又在閱讀室看圖鑑，一人手邊一張透明的糖果紙。

「清清真的什麼都會跟小河一人一半耶！你們長大以後如果一起回來看老師我一定會感動哭！」助理老師第一次帶班，雖然只是助理性質但還是投入莫大心血與感情，也許也是因為畢業季將近，她已經開始勾勒數年後的未來，自己都沒發現她把程清都當成自己班上的學生了。

程清牽起豐河的手，露出牙齒笑給老師看：「當然要一人一半啊！對吧小河？」

而豐河看看兩人交握的手，抬頭看了老師一下，又轉頭看向程清的側臉：「對。」

※

『那我馬麻分你一半。』苦惱半晌，陪自己蜷成一團的小男孩作出結論：『這樣你就有馬麻了。廷威再亂說我幫你打他。』

『真的？』

『真的。我們打勾勾。』

【END】

終於開了這個坑，這將會是一個我沒有把握寫得完的系列。說是系列但我力求可以斷頭在每一篇（毆）因此應該每一篇都可以獨立觀看。

在這個系列中清河兩個人的年齡幅度會跨越大約三十年（或以上），在原劇中只看的到二十歲出頭的大學生清河，沒有其他時間點的他們，所以我可以現在就坦白告訴大家這系列會充滿私設，或者所謂的OOC。並且此系列設定上不是原劇宇宙（其實光看這篇我想大家也知道XD），請雷者盡早撤離。

以上，謝謝大家的觀賞。希望我能寫完這系列。


	12. 魚系列：鱈魚香絲（斷頭）

【魚系列之鱈魚香絲（上）】

傳言本屆入學的一年級校草喜歡三班的傅夢夢。

最近一到下課時間總是有好多人經過教室外面喔。豐河一邊在課本上畫重點一邊想著，瞥了一眼身為被指指點點的中心人物卻毫無所覺的夢夢。夢夢坐在他的右邊，不住科科笑著，完全通常運轉。

「欸阿河，你看這張彩圖！他的手在摟腰耶呵呵呵～」夢夢掩嘴笑。老實說豐河也不太知道這些漫畫的角色，但好夥伴摟個腰搭個肩不是很正常嗎？豐河點點頭就算是回過夢夢了，夢夢也沒有真的想尋求他什麼反應，兀自窩回她小小的世界裡。

──妳看妳看，那個就是傅夢夢！

──她就是傅夢夢？！她不是我們這屆有名的怪人嗎？怎麼可能！

──看她長那麼矬，那個傳聞一定是亂講的啦！

還好夢夢有她的小小世界。豐河狀似不經意的看向窗外，捕捉到好幾個迅速撇開的視線。哇喔，流言蜚語果然不容小覷。動物園裡跟熊貓被關在隔壁籠的動物大概就是這種心情？

啊，熊貓好像是個獨立的館。

豐河抿嘴笑笑。沒有實際損害的話就這樣吧，空穴來風的謠言總是會有消停的一天的。更何況覺得自己是二次元人類的夢夢看起來一點都不在意，大概也不用他去做些什麼。

是的，數日後他才赫然發現，他錯估了傳說中「校草親衛隊」的殺傷力。

※

夢夢全身濕淋淋的走回教室，引發一陣騷動。豐河從來沒看夢夢這麼喪氣過。

夢夢是開學之後豐河交到的第一個朋友。初次見面只覺得這女孩怎麼總是面無表情地走在全班最後面，看起來孤僻又冷漠，被分配坐在隔壁時還有點擔心她不好相處，後來才發現她只是在升國中的假期中每天熬夜看漫畫時差調不過來而已。她那種天真爛漫又帶點任性的氣質讓豐河常常好氣又好笑，但在她拉著自己的手一邊笑得討好一邊撒嬌的時候，他總是不由自主很多事情都順著她。總之因為他們之間親暱卻又毫無粉紅氣息的關係，很多同學會誤會豐河和夢夢是青梅竹馬，但事實上他們也才認識一個學期而已。

但就算僅僅只認識一個學期，這樣露出從沒見過的表情的夢夢，還是讓豐河感覺到極度的違和感。

「夢夢妳還好吧？」拿出手帕壓在夢夢頭髮上，夢夢看著豐河雙眼通紅，嘴一扁往地上一蹲臉蛋埋進雙臂中哇的一聲就哭了出來。

居然這麼嚴重嗎？雖然不知道夢夢是遇到了什麼事情，但能讓總是只對二次元情緒起伏、對三次元興趣缺缺沒心沒肺的她情緒這麼激動，看來也是非同小可。耳語流言什麼的夢夢看起來百毒不侵，豐河本來也不覺得需要太過為她留心，但看來還是他太天真了吧？再怎麼樣還是個女孩子的，面對赤裸裸的惡意當然還是會難過。豐河摸摸夢夢的腦袋，覺得有點抱歉。應該要跟她提點一下的啊…

「阿河！你昨天陪我去買的限量版單行本濕掉了啦嗚嗚嗚嗚！」

※

妳不是買了三本嗎？！

閱讀專用的這本爛掉了啊！我都還沒看完耶！

※

鬼哭神號的夢夢讓豐河覺得真心擔心她的自己像個白痴一樣。擔心夢夢因為被針對被欺負而受傷？他真是太低估夢夢的心靈強悍程度了。從學期開始全校都知道校草親衛隊處處針對她，就她一個人完全搞不清楚狀況，每天老樣子在那邊翻著漫畫小說科科笑。

『水？喔喔～七班好像在大掃除的樣子～』雙手合十祭拜完壯烈犧牲的限量版漫畫後，換上一身體育服的夢夢看著豐河又是一臉傻笑。豐河想在她額頭上寫個呆字。

『他們班有個好漂亮的女生喔，拿水桶還會跌倒根本標準後宮漫女主角設定啊！超天然呆～』

天然呆的是妳，腐夢夢。

越回想越感覺無力，豐河站在八班門口覺得他就算不管夢夢她也會活得很好吧？乾脆回去好了。一瞬間的猶豫不決，八班的前門在他眼前刷的被拉開，來人險些撞上他卻敏捷的閃了開：「嗚啊！幹嘛站在門口啊！」

從他身後竄出的同學倒是直接撞了豐河滿懷，他尷尬的讓路，閃過他的少年還在看著他。很是不耐的微微噘嘴，歪頭站著一個痞痞的姿勢。

「呃，我找程清。」

少年的表情從不耐到呆愣、從呆愣到感興趣，他一手撫上自己的下巴，上下打量豐河，開口就是近乎挑釁的語調。

「你找他幹嘛？」

※

對，我到底幹嘛找他啊！

『你要拜託我事情應該要有點誠意吧？你想講我可不一定想聽。』『那你想怎樣？』『嗯？幫我辦個三件事我再來考慮要不要幫你。』

少年──程清雙手環胸，斜斜靠在牆邊，看著他的眼睛畢露鋒芒，抿唇微笑的弧度狂妄而自傲。少年的聲音偏高，軟軟的感覺有點可愛，但光憑他那個不可一世的態度就足以讓豐河怎麼也無法覺得對方跟可愛可以搭上邊。

果然是物以類聚，怎樣的人就會被怎樣的人喜歡。豐河踩上最後一階樓梯，腦中那句涼涼的『沒關係啊，你不要損失的也不是我啊』怎麼想怎麼不是滋味。但有求於人的確實是他。豐河把飲料罐遞到程清眼前，搖晃示意。

「你的飲料。還有兩件是什麼？」「嗯？誰跟你說這是其中一件的？」

少年的眼睛像貓一樣，捉狹的眨了眨：「我只說我想要喝個飲料慢慢想，有叫你去買嗎？」

※

「又一個喔？」「你說咧？」

打發走那個三班的平頭男生，程清無聊的癱在椅子上，上一秒還維持著的靈動表情瞬間歛去。覆著水珠的淺藍色易開罐看起來就冰冰涼涼的。

實在是太無聊了。

但想不到居然會是可爾必思。程清伸出手撫摸易開罐的邊緣，口乾舌燥卻沒有開罐的心情。他記得他小時候很喜歡可爾必思，大概是在幼稚園左右。

爸媽離婚前夕的時候。

說忘記是不可能的，但都這麼多年過去了，倒也沒有到心靈創傷的地步。他還是喜歡酸酸甜甜的乳酸飲料，只是看到時偶爾會有點惆悵覺得少了點什麼，所以越來越少自己去買。程清托腮，決定把思考轉到買了這罐飲料來的人身上。

「那這次還是老樣子喔？」「啊？隨便。」

想不到那個男生居然也是這樣。程清隨意的回話，手指一戳把易開罐推倒。寒假剛過，意思就是情人節剛過。到底要有幾個女生想來找他告白、有幾個男生想找他決鬥，他已經連數都懶得數了。

『可以跟你私下談一談嗎？』平頭男生眼神不慍不火定定看著他，坦然而又直率。也許就是被那種沉穩的氣息所吸引，一向不理外找的他難得的停下腳步，等那個平頭男生說出他的目的。知道他就是本人之後那個男生還有點尷尬有點抱歉的摸了摸後腦，看起來那麼純良那麼安靜。

『是有關七班的周苡涵。』

如果不是這個目的的話就好了。程清對一瞬間感到期待的自己有點失望。根本就不該期待些什麼的。

不就是要我離某個我都不太熟悉的人遠一點嘛，有什麼好躲躲藏藏「私下談談」的。但對象倒是出乎他的意料之外，果然大家還是喜歡像周苡涵那樣的女生嗎？

周苡涵，又是周苡涵。校花校草什麼的他承認最初的確是有帶給他不少的虛榮感，但一個月兩個月，麻煩根本就以等比級數成長。拿了誰送的早餐所以其他人爭風吃醋、跟誰走得近所以誰可以近水樓台什麼的，無聊，太無聊了。他是不想跟全校玩這種校草的遊戲，但周苡涵看來是很想跟大家玩校花的遊戲。玩就算了還順便把他拉下水，現在到處以他程清的準女友身分自居，但又都只是暗示所以他完全無從阻絕流言，根本超煩。

風頭浪尖的，以為我會笨到跟你獨處嗎？程清用拇指輕輕摩娑自己的指節，砸在人臉上的觸感他還記得。昨天他終於忍無可忍跟約他「私下出去談談」的那個人打了起來，那傢伙一樣是周苡涵的追求者。是說你們要不要先自己去擂台賽一下最後贏的人再來找麻煩啊？除了八班這群從小學一起升上來的舊識以外，昨天的結果看來是還沒傳出去，自己還是被當成一個可以搓圓壓扁的軟柿子，什麼人都想來單挑。那個平頭男生看起來如此溫潤無害、結果還不是只是個想找自己麻煩的白痴。你明明就一點也不平靜。

易開罐撞到牆壁往回滾，平頭男生將易開罐扔向自己時的表情生動回放。他忍不住又笑了出來，這次不是因為輕蔑、不是因為自嘲。

「就說這次不算數了，幹嘛給我啦。」

笨蛋。程清想著。

平頭男生睜大眼一臉受傷般的不可置信，然後忿忿地露出不甘心的表情。這種表情才對嘛。程清滿意點頭，決定忽視自己心中那點失望的情緒。而身邊嘈雜的人群終於消停。

「欸你幹嘛？」

一隻手伸進程清的視線，他反射性握住那隻手腕，抬頭問。

「我猜拳贏啦！你不是說老樣子？」「我哪有說老樣子。」程清放開手，扶正易開罐把它握在手心，臉不紅氣不喘的推翻自己幾分鐘前說過的話：「這罐我要自己喝。」

忘記問那個男生叫什麼名字了。

酸甜冰涼的飲料滑入喉嚨，程清不太專心的想。反正總會再遇到的。

※

不同於一般校園風雲人物會參加的籃球隊啊管樂社，程清的社團課是在怪人群聚的漫畫研究社中度過的。

沒什麼原因，就只是因為聽說漫研社很閒。而事實也的確如此。更重要的是漫研社的人通常沉浸在自己的世界裡，不太理會學校發生的大小事，所以對程清來說，相對就成為一個非常適合休養生息的地方。

「欸欸，幫我。」

後排靠窗的位置是他的特等席，而總是坐在自己隔壁的女孩戴著厚重的圓眼鏡，一邊畫圖一邊把眼鏡挪回該有的位置，一板一眼外表像個典型的書呆子。她下筆神速完稿飛快，總是早早就畫完指定的內容開始神遊天外、畫自己想畫的東西、或甚至囂張地拿漫畫出來看。甚至完全不在意程清拿她的畫去充當課堂作業。第一堂社課他手足無措的對著白紙苦思冥想，一隻白細的手就無預警的伸了過來，拉扯他的畫紙。

『你畫太用力了，會很難修喔。』

大眼睛女孩用下巴指指自己那張畫滿了的紙，另一手拿著畫筆搖了搖，呆愣半晌後反應過來的程清立刻雙手奉上只畫了幾個歪扭圖形的畫紙，從此奠定了雙方的互助關係──雖然他基本上只負責提供白紙讓女孩亂畫。

程清再一次把自己潔白如新的畫紙戳到女孩眼前，女孩瞥了他一眼，又是刷刷刷就畫出好幾個火柴人，雖然梗是大家耳熟能詳的冷笑話，但也轉眼間又是一幅四格漫畫，又可以交差這次的課堂作業。

程清一開始也覺得這個女生該不會也是喜歡自己吧，但在幾堂課後他甚至對自己這種想法都感覺丟臉了起來。在幾次跟這女生打招呼並收穫迷茫的眼神之後，他發現這女生根本沒把他放在心上。他懷疑對她來說所有的人類都長一樣，都只是馬鈴薯，只有漫畫裡的角色才有區別。

除了那個每次下課的時候都會來找她的男生以外。程清收下畫好的圖往抽屜一塞，趴倒在桌上享受他難得的清閒時光。

「阿河？你來了喔！」

對，就說總會再遇到的。程清半瞇起眼睛，抬起頭。女孩綻出一個一向只對著漫畫才有的表情，嬌憨可愛的就像是不同人。而那個被叫呼喚男生朝這個方向走過來，平常他會繼續假裝睡著或是乾脆的讓出位置給這個男生，但今天他揮揮手，對那個男生露齒一笑，換來一個驚愕的表情。

「怎麼會是你？」

一直都是我啊。程清滿意的看見男孩眼中倒映出滿滿的自己。

※

這下他知道「校草喜歡夢夢」的流言是從哪來的了。

豐河扶額，原來漫研社課的時候坐在夢夢旁邊的那個男同學就是程清。他明明每次社課結束來找夢夢時都會遇到的，怎麼就沒問過夢夢他的名字呢？

但其實他也知道就算問夢夢她也肯定不知道的。夢夢跟他一拍即合一見如故，甚至到會讓人誤認他們是青梅竹馬的地步，但他知道夢夢其實是個講好聽點是認人障礙、講難聽點是完全不在意周邊人類的怪咖。她的腦袋只用來背網球王子所有角色的設定。

『ONE PIECE的我也會背唷！』

他彷彿可以聽到夢夢帶點自豪地這樣說著。

所以明明全校都知道說到七班最漂亮的那個女生就是學校理事長家千金小姐兼校花、在學校捲了一個學期的旋風的周苡涵，她還是只用一句「好漂亮的女生」帶過。她當然不會想到坐在自己旁邊那個「每次都不自己畫作業」的男同學，就是另一個話題中心人物校草程清。

催促著夢夢收拾東西，豐河尷尬的擋在程清和她之間，感到非常的徒勞無功。本來以為只是子虛烏有的傳言，只要拜託程清去跟他準女友解釋一下就可以解決，想不到程清還真的跟夢夢有往來啊…。感受背後針扎般的視線，豐河相當尷尬。

「你不是有事情要拜託我嗎？」

豐河猛一回頭，那個漂亮的男孩子對他微笑。

「午休時間我在天台。」

※

看似安靜冷漠、卻在男孩面前孩子氣的笑著的女孩子；還有那個溫和穩重、總對女孩寵溺微笑的男孩子。

程清注意他們很久了。從開學到現在短短幾個月，程清的校園生活每天都是歡騰熱鬧的，但在漫研社的這短短幾分鐘，這兩個人卻給他一種很沉靜的感受。明明女孩的語調總是彈簧般敲著輕巧的節奏，她與男孩的互動卻總是給程清一種異樣的安心感。女孩的聲音偏高而清脆、男孩的聲音輕柔又溫暖，一高一低交錯在一起就像其他人事物的嘈雜都被隔絕在外，聽著他們的對話總會讓趴在桌上裝睡的程清忍不住勾起嘴角。

他想過自己是不是喜歡上了女孩。但在課堂上他看著女孩的側臉，卻怎麼樣都覺得不太對，一直到男孩出現後他才又感覺到那種抓不住摸不著卻讓他萬分著迷的氣氛，所以他想，也許他是喜歡這兩個人的相處模式吧，缺一個人都不行。

如果可以跟他們兩個都變成朋友的話，自己是不是也能進到那個隔絕一切喧鬧的防護罩裡面呢？他曾經這樣不太認真的想過。

男孩找上他的時候他是有點開心的；男孩口中說出另一個女孩的名字的時候他是受到打擊的。雖然他不覺得男孩和女孩有在一起，但他更不能接受男孩心中有另一個女孩。所以他才對男孩使了壞心眼，就是想看到他露出不開心的表情。

身為一個跟他們連朋友都不是的人，的確是有點管太多。程清自嘲的笑笑。身側傳來老舊的門把被轉開的金屬音。

「…程清？」

一把輕柔溫暖的聲音呼喚他的名。

【TBC】

【後記】

因為意外的有點長，所以分個篇。  
後記可能會有破梗跟設定，所以請大家斟酌觀看。

這是魚系列的國中篇，因為豐河跟夢夢是在國中認識的，所以國中篇自然就會是清河夢三個人的故事。  
夢夢的設定是二次元油腐、預計讓她高中時期才開眼萌三次元（和萌豐河），所以她現在對三次元毫無興趣，也沒什麼在腐豐河。  
夢夢在這一篇裡會是個很重要的角色，但是接下來她的戲份應該不會太多。我很難去拿捏夢夢的白目程度，所以比較想寫出「為什麼豐河願意原諒夢夢的白目」。在這一篇裡我給的原因是，夢夢是小河的清清、也是清清的小河。

【魚系列之鱈魚香絲（中）】

「你不就是要我離她遠一點嗎？」

程清微微笑得雲淡風輕，卻讓豐河一瞬間有點摸不著頭緒。他本來只是想請程清幫忙跟周苡涵解釋一下誤會，但仔細想想發現也對，如果程清可以離夢夢遠一點的話，那夢夢跟程清之間的流言也會不攻自破。

於是他點點頭，看見程清的微笑隱約帶上了一點寂寞。

是眼花吧？

「好啊，我答應你。」

※

「你可不可以不要來三班啊？」「欸！我都幫你了耶！你好意思拒絕我！你還欠我兩個願望喔！」

程清的第一個要求很奇妙，他讓豐河跟他交換了手機號碼和通訊軟體的帳號，開始每天有一句沒一句的練著垃圾話。這對豐河來說是沒什麼，而且看程清把他的對話視窗當成留言板用有時候還滿好笑的，有種窺探到了校園明星的幕後花絮的感覺。程清還有意無意的傳了好幾張偷拍周苡涵的照片過來，也不知道是想放閃還是幹嘛。總的來說，撇除了最開始的印象，程清是個很妙的人。豐河覺得自己好像有點理解為什麼他身邊總會圍繞這這麼多人的原因了。領袖氣質不是說想要就可以有的，程清大概天生就有一種吸引眾人目光的魅力吧？所以不管他說出什麼任性要求，都會讓人不由自主覺得應該要順著他。

──但群眾魅力是一回事啦，到底誰拜託你過來了啊！你不是要離夢夢遠一點嗎？！豐河把課本收起來，佯怒的瞪向嘻皮笑臉的程清。夢夢從漫畫中抬起頭，一臉迷茫：「阿河，你朋友啊？」

豐河差點摔下椅子，忍不住就伸手去戳夢夢的腦袋，夢夢唉呦唉呦抗議得很委屈，摸摸額頭又縮回二次元的世界裡。而被夢夢完全從腦海中刪除的程清倒是放聲開懷大笑。

※

手機震動，豐河不動聲色的點開螢幕，程清連續傳了三張照片過來。

──欸欸阿河你看，嚴老假髮要掉了。

「噗哧。」「班長，什麼事情這麼好笑？」

數學老師在你背後，他很火。

※

幾個班級一起共用操場的體育課，一向在球場中央仗著身高和與校隊球員是拜把這件事而欺負人的校草程清最近幾個禮拜都躲在樹下拍球納涼。

跟他最近的新跟班，三班的傅夢夢和豐河一起。

「阿河～一塊給你！」夢夢拆開塑膠袋，兩入的包裝讓她有點猶豫，但還是習慣性的遞給豐河，讓他拿走其中一片。豐河接過餅乾，看身旁的程清一臉饞相不由得笑了出來，兩手一用力把餅乾掰成兩半：「喏，分你一半。」

程清眨眨眼，笑得像那不只是半塊餅乾，而是什麼寶藏似的收下。

旁人覺得夢夢和豐河是他的跟班，程清自己清楚根本不是那麼一回事。是他半強制性的駐足在那種獨特的空氣裡，對於總是身為人群焦點，就算在死黨群中也總像個總召的他來說，這種緩慢的節奏讓他可以覺得很輕鬆。

雖然程清先認識的是夢夢，但夢夢就算是和豐河在一起的時候也是活在她自己的世界裡，所以跟程清有更多互動的反而最初相識的時候互相沒有留下什麼好印象的豐河。

豐河是一個很妙的人。他很安靜，看起來什麼氣場都沒有、一直溫溫和和的，不管對誰都是一副好好先生的樣子，就像可以配合所有人，說是木訥也好、反應慢也好，總而言之就像沒有自己的色彩，由人搓圓捏扁。

但是事實正好相反。程清叼著餅乾一角，蹲坐在夢夢旁邊看著豐河認真的練習著托球。也只有豐河才會在完成體育老師交代的課題後還繼續練習。豐河盯著球的側臉專注到幾近嚴肅，他身周的空氣都像安靜了下來。所有人都是在不自覺中被豐河的節奏扯了進去，靜謐而和緩。

真的很妙。

身為學校的風雲人物，就算並非他本意，他也明白自己也是「將別人捲進自己世界」的類型。但是在豐河身邊的時候，他覺得可以把一切交給他，一種很安心的感覺。

以這個層面來看，他覺得好像可以理解夢夢為什麼在其他人面前都那麼波瀾不驚，卻在豐河面前能夠展現最真的自己。也許是耍任性、胡鬧，就算有時候豐河也會沒好氣的吐槽，但那語氣中卻總是飽含著無可奈何的寵溺。那不是面對特定人物的反應，反而像是豐河這個人本身的特性，不管做什麼他都像會概括承受、全面包容，所以反而更能對他展現自己全部的世界，而非塑造出來的對外樣貌。

也許這就是他會這樣每節下課都想往三班跑的原因？某種程度上程清知道自己是對豐河過譽了。但是除此之外，他想不出自己待在豐河身邊的時候會感覺到安心的理由。

程清與夢夢並排而坐，夢夢看著豐河發呆，而程清則把目光從豐河身上收回來、看了眼夢夢的側臉。

也許自己跟夢夢是一樣的。

在自由奔放性格勃發的中二時期，豐河實在是很普通。但卻恰恰是因為這種普通，讓他們這些在人群中顯得「異常」的人們像是找到了棲身之所。

程清站起身，拍拍褲子對豐河喊：「阿河～我想跟你練傳球！」

回頭看向他的豐河被陽光照得瞇起眼，卻隱約可以看到他的表情是個拿他沒辦法的微笑。

「你們班應該是藍球課吧？」「又沒關係！」

※

校草親衛隊的最新消息，朝聖地點從八班改到三班。

※

讀書考試玩樂打混，國中生的日子過得很快。上個月的新鮮話題到了下個月就成了落伍的時尚，豐河都已經習慣有個程清每天都會來找他跟夢夢玩了。豐河想，也許是因為他們跟程清接觸頻繁，反而讓大家都可以看出夢夢和程清基本上就算一起出現也沒什麼親暱的互動，所以奇怪的流言倒是因此嘎然而止。雖然跟預想不同但也有達成目的，豐河對這樣的生活沒有什麼意見，也就沒有再抗拒程清完全沒有在跟夢夢進行隔離的背信行徑。反正結果好就好，不可否認他其實對於程清三不五時的拜訪是抱有期待的──程清真的是個很有趣的人。

「欸阿河～你們數學上到第幾章啊？座標平面好噁，昨天才上等下上課就要小考我要吐了。」程清強行徵用前面同學的椅子，面向豐河抱怨著，還一邊嚼著麵包。

你們班小考問我幹嘛啊？要小考你不抱佛腳跑來別班吃午餐是太閒嗎？豐河把筷子整齊放在便當上，從抽屜翻找出一份筆記：「借你看，大概的公式記一下應該可以及格吧，你們數學老師應該也是陳建國吧？」

待程清點頭之後，豐河又拿出一張試題紙：「那這也順便借你。我們班進度比較快，前天考過了。題型應該會差不多。」

程清呆愣半晌，叼著的麵包差點沒掉下來。就在豐河想著要不要再向他搭話的時候，程清一把抓住豐河的手，神情煞是認真。

「小人無以回報，只能以身相許。」「許你的頭啦！」

※

上課中震動的手機百分之九十九點九是因為程清的訊息，而且百分之九十九點九都是沒意義的廢話。豐河一邊這麼想著，一邊已經習慣性的按開了訊息，沒發現自己的動作甚至帶上了一抹迫不及待。

──八十七分，我是天才！

傳來的圖片模糊不清，隱約還是可以看到考券分數的下方被用鉛筆畫了一個小小的笑臉，豐河失笑，在回覆之前就又有一個訊息傳了過來。

──放學請你吃冰慶祝！

這也要慶祝？豐河忍不住搖搖頭，把手機收進抽屜，重新把注意力放回寫滿重點的黑板上。

在他傳了個OK的貼圖過去之後。

※

「你這樣每天來三班玩都沒關係喔？」「會有什麼關係？」

有什麼關係？豐河戳著結塊的剉冰，塑膠的軟湯匙歪歪扭扭。

「不知道啊，你不是應該要去經營一下後援會啊吸收一下組織啊跟校花那群人聯個誼啊…你幹嘛那個臉啊當我沒說。」

程清光看豐河的表情就知道自己的臉有多扭曲。他不可置信的放下湯匙，用無比端正的態度與沉痛的語氣：「豐河同學，你到底以為我是什麼人啊？」

「呃，呼風喚雨的帝王？」

「…這裡不是冰帝，我也沒打網球，謝謝你喔。」

被發現深受夢夢的世界的荼毒了。豐河不好意思的笑笑，程清更是哀怨的瞅著他。

「我覺得你對我有很多各種不同的誤會…」程清伸手戳戳豐河的肩膀，面色不善：「還後援會咧組織咧，你以為我是什麼大明星嗎？」

「差不多吧？」

豐河一邊咬湯匙，一邊舉著例子：「上學期校刊不是還有登你的訪談，你跟周苡涵破格負責國中部舞會領舞的那個。那個投票通常都學長姐才有人脈動員那麼多票的。」

「別提那個！」程清一臉不堪回首：「你都不知道那時我多想死！根本就被高中部領舞的學長霸凌！」

「還有我跟你說你不要以為那什麼後援會是正經組織，你知道我還要在不知道什麼時候被偷拍的照片上簽名嗎？簽名！我還得為此練簽名！根本就不知道要我的簽名幹嘛！還有…」

那不要簽就好了吧？豐河聽著程清叨叨絮絮的抱怨，覺得好笑又覺得一切程清口中的慘劇好像都是他自己人太好所造成的啊各人造業各人擔。而程清卻是一開話匣子就停不下來。

「你知道有多少人覺得自己是我女朋友還爭風吃醋要我去勸架嗎？你知道有多少人來找我說叫我不要花心嗎？居然還有人是暗戀的女生喜歡我所以來找我決勝負的！還有你！」程清越講越激動，又開始戳豐河的手臂：「你一開始也是因為這種莫須有的鳥事來找我的！你不要說你忘記了！」

「…說的也是。」照理說周苡涵對夢夢有誤會的話他應該要直接去找周苡涵的。豐河暗自反省。大概是覺得同性比較好說話，當初才直接唐突的去找程清吧。

「抱歉，我當時太衝動了。」「…是也沒差啦。倒是你…」

程清像想到什麼般聲音突然小了起來，含在口中模糊的都聽不清楚在說什麼。他嘟嚷半晌，突然靠向豐河：「欸你是點花生牛奶齁？分我吃一口！」

「…你轉移話題也轉移得太不自然了吧。」「管我喔！分我！」「誰答應你了啊！」

程清老實不客氣直接伸手去撈豐河碗中的冰，豐河象徵性地閃躲護食，直到程清鼓起臉頰賭氣的瞪他。

「好啦好啦分你啦，你小孩子喔。」「欸這我付的錢耶！」

哇啦哇啦的一邊抗議一邊往豐河碗裡撈，程清得逞的表情讓豐河無比想戳他的臉。

※

倒是你有膽子來找我要我離周苡涵遠一點，怎麼一直都沒看到你去追求她啊？

程清把問句吞回肚子裡。雖然一開始他半是挑釁的傳了一些周苡涵的照片給豐河，但在這段時間相處下來，他們有很多其他事情可以聊，既然豐河都不提了，他實在不想主動提周苡涵。

沒有原因。程清拒絕深思。

※

──欸欸程清阿輝今天被教官留校我們報隊缺一啦來擋一下

吃完冰正在決定要續攤還是解散的時候，程清收到了這樣的訊息。於是豐河現在在學校球場邊緣顧包順便看球。

豐河對籃球沒有什麼了解，程清球技也只是中等偏上、只靠身高來招搖撞騙的普通人程度，但看他在人群中手長腳長的運球抄球阻擋投籃也是還滿賞心悅目的。不知不覺球場邊甚至還圍了一小群啦啦隊，讓人不禁讚嘆人帥真好。

一局全場打下來，平常打球的成員阿輝抵達，程清功成身退滿臉通紅的下了場。

「帥吧！」「帥帥帥。」「…你敷衍我。」

豐河忍不住噗哧笑了出來。這人真的很幼稚。他拿起毛巾往程清頭上亂搓一通，一邊低聲哄著：「哪有敷衍你啊超帥的～」

明明就是敷衍！程清張牙舞爪打算繼續抗議，一罐冷飲就被塞到他手心。

「補充電解質，我請你。」

──當作謝謝你請我吃冰。

視線被毛巾遮擋，程清不太能看清豐河這麼說的時候的表情。但是他可以感覺到自己好像笑得很開心。

「欸欸豐河你超像漫畫裡的球隊經理的！如果你是女的就更像了！」「…你飲料還是還我好了。」「欸欸不能反悔！」

※

「程清嫂子外找！」「程清不在啦！」

就算校草最近都在別班出沒的消息已經不是秘密，還是有部分群眾只願意到八班去找程清。

比方說隔壁班女王周苡涵。

「不是跟妳說去三班找比較快嗎？校花大大。」程清死黨喬仔的語氣很是無奈。怎麼老是就說不聽呢？每天這樣像個怨婦似的來堵人也不是辦法吧？雖然班上其他人喜歡起鬨，對著周苡涵就是嫂子嫂子的亂叫，但他卻清楚程清根本就還沒想到那裡。畢竟程清都跟她嚴正的解釋過不想跟她玩這種家家酒了，當時他還有陪著去壯聲勢呢。

『人家好歹也是女生，如果她們把我剝皮之後還說是我非禮她們怎麼辦啦！陪我去啦！』

程清外表天不怕地不怕但其實還滿怕惹事的，呃。一方面同情自家好友，一方面喬仔其實也是覺得難免，周苡涵真的不是個好惹的女孩子。雖然她沒有惡意，但大概也因為她是從小被各種捧在手心上呵護、而且也有那個本錢的千金小姐吧？有意無意就會聚集一群人為她鞠躬盡瘁死而後已。而就是那群人很難應付。

就像現在。周苡涵眼眶泛紅也不知道是難過的還是氣的，卻是淡淡說了句謝謝就要離開，反而她周圍的幾個女孩子忿忿不平了起來，一邊安慰她一邊一群人又浩浩蕩蕩地回去隔壁班。

程清總覺得周苡涵是一切麻煩的元凶，其實喬仔覺得是她周圍的親衛隊比較恐怖。喬仔承受著周圍同學們的視線抨擊，心中暗暗盤算跟程清說一聲的同時也頗覺委屈。程清跟他是不打不相識的鐵哥兒們，幫哥兒們兩肋插刀是當然。以往程清總跟他混在一起的時候，他總要幫忙擋一些奇怪的人；而在程清一下課就往外跑的現在，還是很多人習慣找他問程清的去向。老實說雖然這就是義氣，但他也不是都沒有脾氣的。又不是程清的經紀人，誰每分每秒知道朋友在哪鬼混啊。他可不是程清的跟班。

程清去三班又不是我的錯！怪我喔！

※

「蛤？周苡涵？她又來了喔。」

「對啊你小心點。被她那群跟班圍住你就死定了。」

「矮額，我知道了。謝啦兄弟。」

※

程清小心了，但校花親衛隊根本沒來找他麻煩。卻是在一天他又樂呵呵的跑來三班的時候，收穫了豐河僵硬的表情。

「程清，我覺得你還是不要來三班好了。」

「蛤？為什麼！」

程清下意識反問，豐河的表情更複雜了：「呃，其實也不是你的問題，只是你一直來找夢夢不太好。」「我是來找你的啊。」

程清回得很坦然，脊椎反射到連他自己都在回答完之後才發現自己說了什麼。而豐河一瞬間差點要接不下話，但還是搖搖頭。

「……你也不要一直來找我。」

「為什麼？」程清的聲音帶點緊繃，他抓住豐河的手腕，大有沒個合理解釋就不放手的意思。

豐河咬咬下唇，在他漫長的猶豫之中上課鈴無情響起，程清卻仍然緊緊握著他的手腕，他施力將程清的手掙開，把程清推往門外。

「反正你不要再來了。」

※

「呃呃～呃呃呃呃～」

下課時間總像風一般消失的八班名產校草程清，久違的一整天都待在八班教室裡，讓同班同學反而有點不習慣了起來。

尤其是他還完全沒有平常意氣風發的樣子，而是攤在桌上要死不活的。

「你幹嘛？被甩喔？」

喬仔故意挑釁，程清卻只是瞥了他一眼，愛理不理。

「靠，你真的喜歡那個傅夢夢喔！」

「…蛤？」程清丈二金剛摸不著頭緒，他跟夢夢很久沒接觸了耶。

「你每天去三班真的是去追傅夢夢的喔。我還到處打包票沒這回事…」

喬仔超尷尬，程清也超尷尬，連忙否認並再三保證喬仔的認知是正確的，好不容易才打消他向各方更正情報的念頭。

所以是因為這樣的傳言豐河才要他別去找夢夢的嗎？豐河果然喜歡夢夢？嗯？但周苡涵？

程清皺起眉頭。

※

「不是讓你不要再過來了嗎？」

豐河很煩躁。他表情很平靜但程清知道他很煩躁。豐河迅速的收拾書包，卻被程清攔住。

「你不講清楚就要我不要過來，當我呼之即來揮之即去嗎？」莫名其妙被粗魯對待，程清也覺得不爽了起來。他以為他跟豐河已經算是關係不錯的朋友了，難道只有他這麼想嗎？

「我一開始就沒有叫你來吧？你讓我收東西。夢夢妳等我。」「夢夢沒關係妳先走。」

還真的只有他這麼想是吧？程清整個人都在發冷，覺得對夢夢眼神示意要她等他的豐河真的很討厭。

「就說妳可以先走了！」「噫！」

夢夢受到驚嚇點頭如搗蒜，揹起書包都下一句「那阿河我先去那邊」就逃之夭夭，程清把目光放回豐河身上，只見豐河不可置信地看著他。

「欸你幹嘛啊！你真的很自以為是耶！」豐河甩開程清的手，罕見的表現出焦急與不耐，這讓程清非常不高興：「我就自以為是了！你才自以為是吧！我都已經聽你的離周苡涵遠一點了，現在連夢夢你都要管，你以為你是誰啊？保護女性免受我荼毒的護花使者喔？」

「聽不懂你在講什麼啦！」把文具一把掃進書包，一反平常豐河一板一眼的收拾方式讓程清更加惱怒：「你就這麼想走？是怎樣，怕我把你的秘密說出去嗎？你以為我不知道你幹嘛叫我走開嗎？！想不到你還是這種情聖啊？」

「你知道還攔我！」豐河眉頭都皺起來了，看著程清就像在看一個令他無比感到反感的人：「你故意要把事情搞成這樣的吧？怎樣？玩弄我們這些普通人你很開心？我們想過平淡的生活！」

「蛤？！你說這什麼意思！」程清扯住豐河書包揹帶，卻被他一個用力甩開：「你自己知道是什麼意思！」

※

豐河沒有想到程清是一個這麼不可理喻的人。這幾個月跟程清玩在一起，他都忘記最一開始是為了什麼而跟程清扯上關係了。

直到今天早上他一來學校，發現夢夢的桌上被用粉筆寫滿了威脅的字句的時候，他才驚覺最近真是太沒有警覺性了。在他心驚膽跳的在其他同學到校之前把那些文字擦掉後，早自習開始前一刻進到教室的夢夢居然跟他說在校門口有個女生遞了一封情書給她。

他看了那封「情書」，情書個頭。那分明就是挑戰書啊，也只有夢夢才會開開心心的決定今天放學後要去赴約，他好不容易才說服夢夢讓他陪她去的。

豐河忽略自己對程清的那種連他自己都覺得毫無邏輯的失望，現在比較重要的事情是找到夢夢。他快步朝體育館後的轉角走去，在他拐彎的瞬間一個人影撲了出來，直接把他撞倒在地上。

「夢夢？！」「哇！阿河！」「還把工具人叫來，妳怎麼這麼賤啊！」

蛤？！

※

雖然大概百分之百是對方腦子有洞，但妳怎麼有辦法把她們惹這麼不爽啊傅夢夢？

「妳們吵架喔？」豐河急著過來，是怕夢夢獨身一人會被欺負或搞不清楚狀況。他擔心的要命，但其實還是一直覺得事情沒那麼嚴重，如果能夠先安撫對方、好好說明夢夢跟程清對彼此一點興趣也沒有的話，對方應該也可以理解、和平解決的。但他沒想到會這麼誇張。

「啊就她們問我是不是喜歡橙青啊…」夢夢小小聲跟豐河控訴，她真的很委屈：「然後我就跟她們說喜歡啊…」「妳喜歡程清？！我怎麼都不知道！」

豐河忍不住喊出聲，心臟突然揪緊的感覺大概是因為驚愕，夢夢的表情倒是變得迷茫：「阿河怎麼連你都這麼驚訝，我是青總受派所以橙青也吃啊？」

……蛤？

「雖然我本命其實是赤青啦，畢竟自古紅藍出CP嘛！但是偶爾打打野食養養小三也很萌啊！橙青根本相愛相殺，偶爾看看也很刺激…她們是不是因為跟我逆配對才生氣啊…」「好我懂了，夢夢妳別說了。」「你們在說什麼悄悄話啦！」

豐河覺得想要昏過去。敢情這小妮子根本沒搞清楚狀況啊？場面太過混亂，豐河和夢夢都還來不及站起來，那幾個校花親衛隊的女孩們倒是欺了上來，盛氣凌人的。

「像你們這種臭宅就自己配在一起就好了啊！還以為程清會喜歡妳啊！」「等等，這是誤會…」「你也一樣！」豐河的辯解被打斷，女孩指著他的鼻子霹靂啪啦的罵：「誰不知道你想追苡涵，就是這樣你才幫她追程清吧？你真的很噁心，以為苡涵會看上你嗎？」

「我沒，」等等，我想追誰？蛤？信息量太大豐河腦內CPU過載，女孩們卻當他是默認，更是指著他們一筆一筆的數落了起來。

「妳也不照照鏡子，門當戶對四個字妳會不會寫啊？」「不要程清稍微對妳好一點就自以為他愛上妳了好嗎？他是可憐妳！」「像你這種人哪配得上我們苡涵！」「你還敢去找程清示威，哪來的勇氣啊，你都不會覺得入他的眼你很丟臉嗎？」「你們兩個還每天纏著程清不放，知點羞恥好嗎？！」「真是同情程清要應付你們！」

女孩們語速很快，豐河才想反駁下一句就過來讓他接應不暇，而夢夢更是一臉迷茫大概根本就沒理解女孩們在罵什麼。女孩們倒是打算要收尾了，看似帶頭的女孩一改惡毒的表情一臉語重心長。

「我們也是為了你們好，不同世界的人是不會有結果的，程清要配合你們、跟你們往來交朋友也很勉強，他跟苡涵好好的不需要你們來橫插一腳，我們也是為了他們來主持公道…」「我覺得程清可以自己選擇他想交什麼朋友。」

「你說什麼？」突然被反駁，女孩一下以為是自己聽錯。豐河仰頭看她，眼神直接：「我說，我覺得程清想交什麼朋友不關妳們的事，不需要妳們來主持公道。」

「…你不要不知好歹！」女孩像受到羞辱般盛怒的揚起手往豐河揮，豐河反射性把夢夢護在懷中，閉上眼睛等待即將來到的衝擊。

「我覺得他說的很對。」

平常總是偏高的嗓音如今低沉而危險，豐河慢了半拍才意識到那是誰的聲音。他回頭，一個人影從牆後踱步而出，他從來沒看過程清這種表情。那甚至不是剛才跟自己吵架時充滿憤怒情緒的眼神，而是冰冷又如刀鋒利、不含絲毫情緒的神情。

「我要跟誰交朋友勉不勉強關妳們屁事。」

【TBC】

我本來真的只打算寫上下兩篇的。角色很不受控制（推卸責任）  
※因為最近沉迷於一年生很難定下心一口氣打幾千字的清河，為求自我砥礪、並且如果要等我全部寫完大概還要再一個月，所以改用短更方式來更鱈魚香絲  
※想一口氣看完的朋友們可以等發完再一起看  
※片段滅文法

【魚系列之鱈魚香絲（下-1）】

最後事情被搞得說大不大說小不小，是沒鬧到老師教官人盡皆知，倒是有種校園新興地下勢力對決的感覺。部分路過的同學呼朋引伴圍到現場來，只看到女孩們哭哭啼啼，儼然是程清在欺負她們的樣子，程清倒是一臉毫無表情，擺弄著手機旁若無人。

豐河和夢夢在一旁站著，完全已經不是眾人的目光焦點。夢夢拉拉豐河的衣袖，扁嘴說她想走了晚上有卡通想看。

應該可以偷溜吧？覺得格格不入想跑之餘豐河還是有點擔心程清的。程清已經收起了手機，被眾人圍了兩圈指指點點卻還是半靠在牆邊一臉氣定神閒。看他這樣似乎也不用太過擔心？

夢夢還在拉他的袖口，豐河又看了程清一眼。越過人群他們被隔了開來，人群的目光中心是程清，他和夢夢倒是站在眾人的背後，似乎隨時離開都不會有人發現。

雖然還搞不清楚狀況，但顯然程清是來幫他和夢夢解圍的，就這樣默不吭聲走掉也太不夠意思了。豐河想了幾秒，最後他還是發了個訊息給程清。

隔著人群的程清再次掏出手機，而後抬起頭將視線掃過那圈圍住他和女孩們的路人，找到人群縫隙中的豐河之後輕輕點了點頭。

※

──那這次換你請我吃冰

※

跟夢夢道別之後，豐河一個人來到之前被程清帶來的冰店，點了單之後坐在店裡一角看著手機發呆。

程清沒有回覆日期與時間給他，他其實只是下意識地來到這個地方，不知不覺的，就像程清之於他。

從一開始就莫名其妙的，現在讓他回想自己是怎麼跟程清打上交道的，他可能都要想一下才能回答的出來。一開始明明就很單純，只是想讓他遏止他與夢夢的流言而已。

通訊軟體的頁面滑到最前面，他本來就不是多話的人，短短幾個月、與程清的對話視窗已經是所有聯絡人中最長的。豐河慢慢的看著，程清一開始的訊息讓當時的他覺得自來熟得簡直可以稱得上是侵門踏戶，但讓現在的他來說，字裡行間卻有種怯生生試探的味道。然後漸漸的程清的態度趨緩更顯自然了起來，自己的回應也越來越多，甚至從回覆時間上都可以看得出來雙方就像約好了似的總是迅速回應彼此。身在其中時毫無所覺，綜觀全局才發現那些一點點微小的改變早已匯聚成顯著的不同。

這幾個月他一直覺得日子過得很快、但每一天又充滿了各種新鮮事顯得無比充實漫長，增添了許多鬧騰與明快的色彩。毫無意義的廢話、插科打諢的日常，明明是毫無重點的閒聊，但總是充斥預習複習抄筆記、被老師抓公差等等平淡而一板一眼的，屬於他的校園生活，居然就這樣繽紛了起來。

居然讓他這樣總是置身事外的邊緣人，也嚐了一把盛怒的滋味。

豐河咬咬下唇，按開手機中的相簿，最新的一張是他保險起見拍下的「挑戰書」內容。當面的時候是很剽悍，但這字裡行間倒是婉約。明著說著只是要談談，暗著卻是百般暗示她們不是主事人，一切都是為了人太好卻沒辦法主動避嫌的「某人」出頭。

…也許是說者無意、聽者有心？豐河搖搖頭，否決了一瞬之間劃過腦海的可能性。就算不是存心，大概也是下意識的誤導吧。

程清的眼神清洌，不要說指使她們來找麻煩了，甚至完全不像是認識那幾個女孩子的樣子。豐河是反應慢，但他可不傻。現下反芻那時程清與女孩們的對峙，幾句往來他就覺得自己的臉腫得厲害。

那個因為以為被程清背叛而充滿憤怒情緒的自己。

…背叛？

豐河皺起眉，覺得隱隱有種說不清道不明的違和感。是背叛嗎？

出賣、放棄、背離，所謂的背叛，先決的條件──「你真的在這裡喔？」

耳邊傳來偏高而略顯軟儂的嗓音，豐河抬起頭，來人一臉裝出來的不耐，一邊還碎碎念著諸如我傳那麼多訊息了你也不回一下的我們又沒約時間如果我回家了你要怎麼辦啦你真的很奇怪耶什麼事情都悶著不跟我講然後在沉默中爆發我超驚嚇耶對心臟很不好巴拉巴拉巴拉毫無邏輯亂七八糟，豐河不合時宜的笑了起來。

「笑什麼啦！」

那個人臉紅到脖子，也不知道是窘的還是氣的，左看右看就是不看他，豐河硬生生在他身上看出了孩子似求關注的味道。

他站起身拉過程清的手，讓他在自己眼前的位置坐定。

「程清，謝謝。」豐河眼神真摯而直接，非常認真：「抱歉。」

倒是程清像是不習慣這樣直接的目光，更是窘迫的撇開了臉，原來長篇大論的底氣瞬間消了下去，垂著腦袋煞是委屈。他的聲音漸漸小了下去，卻還是不服的噘著嘴：「有什麼好道歉的，反正你都不跟我講…」

「那個也抱歉。」

總是單方面接收著程清的一切，卻從來沒有想過要打開自己的世界是他的不對。也許這就是會造成這一切亂七八糟的原因吧。豐河摸摸自己的手機螢幕，覺得要交朋友果然還是要從坦承開始。

雖然他原本並不是要交朋友。程清還是一臉彆扭的樣子，豐河覺得有點想笑，又感覺有點酸酸的。

「老闆，剛剛點的冰麻煩可以上了！」

突然抬高的音量讓坐在對面的程清詫異地看向他，豐河將手機收起，身體坐正，儼然有種小組討論司儀的氣勢，這是程清所知豐河最正經的狀態。

確實，認識程清的「最初」，他並不是想要交朋友。但那不是現在。

【TBC】


	13. 髮型

「哥～你要用多久啦！」

「等一下啦…」

等！還等！我看你折騰你的短髮已經快一個小時了！程清看著自家哥哥站在鏡子前一臉認真苦惱的樣子就替他覺得累，不過是個飯局幹嘛這麼認真打扮啊，老實說他也不是太願意讓哥出去招蜂引蝶，最好就是低低調調平平凡凡就好。

「厚你真的很拖耶！平常都沒見你這麼注重外表！」

「那不一樣啊…」

今天可是要去參加你公司的尾牙耶，走出去是「大明星程清帶的人」耶。豐河焦慮的第一百零一次把瀏海往右邊撥、停頓半晌再往上抓、最後再受不了的弄亂－－「你夠了沒啦厚～」

程清從後面抓住他的手，沒好氣的看著他。豐河有點委屈。

「幹嘛想要弄帥，真是的。」沒好氣歸沒好氣，程清接過豐河手中的髮膠罐，一邊碎碎唸一邊幫他抓起頭髮來：「你又沒我帥，再怎麼抓都一樣啦…」

豐河順從的任由程清修長的手指左邊抓一點右邊抓一點，那人孩子氣的微微嘟著嘴手下動作倒是俐落。因為身高差距他只能微微仰頭，程清專注於他的瀏海上，鎖骨喉結下巴和不時闖入視線範圍的手掌佔據了視線的一大部分，極近的距離豐河甚至能聞到程清的香水味。

「…是沒你帥。」

雖然早已習慣豐河不與自己爭，但這麼坦率的認同自己的胡亂發言倒也是少見。程清一個詫異，反射性就往豐河的眼睛看去。

他哥哥眼神溫柔得像是可以掐出水，滿滿都是自己的身影。

「程清？」突然被抱住的豐河不明就裡，程清卻死死不放開直到他如擂鼓的心跳放慢、熱呼呼的臉頰消停。

在放開豐河之前，程清往他的臉頰嗯啊一聲親得刻意又大力、發出響亮的聲音。

「但我喜歡！」

【完】


	14. 不要小看學霸（R18）

豐河是一個越接觸越能發現更多東西的人。程清一直以來都有這個認知。  
剛認識的時候只覺得他是個傻愣又呆板的死讀書大學生、後來覺得他是個囉嗦老媽子、然後發現他鬧小脾氣又不能發作的樣子還挺可愛的，大概就是這種不斷出現的小驚喜，讓他不知不覺產生更多想知道的欲望吧。  
在耳邊吹氣時紅透的耳根、擁抱時總會不自覺先僵硬的身體、親吻時緊緊閉上的眼睛、撫摸時微微顫抖的腰線、情動時攢緊被單直到泛白的手指。

他樂於挖掘豐河各種不同的樣貌，他也覺得自己對每一種豐河都有一定抵抗力了－－至少不會像最一開始時一回想就萌到想抱頭打滾－－但是現在這種的確實超出他的想像範圍。

豐河跪坐在他兩腿間，目光專注而神情幾近肅穆，大概連攤著本書都會毫無違和感吧。程清一邊開著小差、一邊覺得肯定是這個現實太不值得相信了所以自己才會還有餘力開小差，靈肉分離大概就是這麼回事。

「嗯啊…！」

他錯了，沒有靈肉分離這種事。  
程清掩面隱忍，卻又忍不住張開指縫偷看正努力忙活的豐河。溫暖的口腔、在凹陷處打轉的舌尖、垂下的眼瞼讓他的眼睫毛清晰可見。通紅的雙頰與認真的神情充滿了矛盾卻非常、非常的豐河。  
程清不知道自己還有辦法更興奮。視覺與感官的刺激讓他感覺一股熱流湧向下半身，腦內的血液像被抽乾似的越發昏沉。  
豐河竟然還似乎有點困擾的抬起眼看他。  
看屁看喔。程清咬住自己的食指指節堵住幾乎要溢出的喘息，用力眨掉讓雙眼起霧的生理性淚水。  
他看到豐河好像笑了一下。可惡。  
然後他眼前泛起白光，毫無顧忌響起的水聲嘖嘖簡直就是故意為之。  
令人髮指。

※

你哪裡學來的技巧這麼好…  
智商回到腦內後的賢者時間，他才終於找回一瞬間掠過腦海的問題，帶點醋意的逼問。  
而豐河眨了眨眼，雖然臉上的紅暈尚未褪去、耳尖也還是紅通通的－－程清忍不住伸手去摸－－他卻露出一副理所當然的表情。

學習的終點是實踐。看著歪頭表示疑惑的程清，豐河好心的把話說得更清楚一點。  
網路上都有。

【END】

【彩蛋（？）】

敢情你是在拿我做實驗？  
日後回想起，程清後知後覺的迸出這個想法，卻已經錯過了詢問的時機。


End file.
